


Close to the Chest

by me_llamo_nic



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_llamo_nic/pseuds/me_llamo_nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has been dreaming about Willow. Will she be able to accept it when her dreams start coming true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you under my spell?

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 1**: Are you under my spell?  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Femslash. Just some kissage in this chapter.  
**Summary**: Buffy and Willow try to figure out how they feel about each other.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Buffy groaned as the morning light hit her eyes.

                “Stupid sun,” she mumbled, pulling a pillow over her face.

                With the ‘beneath you’ evil still not showing its face and various, increasingly crazy challenges facing her every day, Buffy found that she really preferred sleeping. The pillow wasn’t any help; she knew that once she’d woken up she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep again until she worked herself to the point of exhaustion. Sometimes she would go days without being able to sleep. She had been in this pattern ever since her return from heaven the previous year, but it wasn’t getting any easier to live with.

                Also not getting any easier to live with: weird dreams. The unnerving dreams of young girls being slaughtered were all but gone now, replaced by even more unnerving dreams starring herself and Willow. At least the message in the morbid death dreams was clear; slay the guys in the hoods. The message in her Willow dreams…well, that was actually a clear message too, but still much more confusing. Not that she hadn’t ever thought of Willow in the dreamy way, she had, but it wasn’t a risk she had ever felt comfortable taking. Of course, she didn’t have Tara anymore…

                ‘No!’ Buffy scolded herself mentally. ‘Don’t think like that. She’s still getting over the magicks. And she’s still grieving. And what if this – attraction thing turns out to be a phase?’ As one half of her mind argued that, the other half was ready with the rebuttal. Her feelings for Willow kept resurfacing from time to time, no matter how often she pushed them back. And Willow wasn’t the only girl she’d ever felt attracted to either. She had never really acted on her occasional attractions to women, but Buffy was pretty sure that she was bisexual.

                ‘But there are good reasons not to pursue Willow,’ her mind countered. ‘Big, important, good reasons. … The grieving … and the magic … and the best friend thing. If she didn’t take it well, we might not be able to do the friendship thing anymore.’ The other half of her mind, instead of arguing back, decided to drag her even further down. Willow didn’t think of Buffy in that way. Even though she was all out-of-the-closet, she had never even made a suggestive comment about Buffy. Buffy couldn’t even get the witch to check out her body…and she had tried. If there were even the tiniest sign that Willow might be attracted, Buffy would try something, but there was no indication that she would be well-received.

                Buffy hated thinking, and over-thinking, about Willow; it never left her feeling good afterwards. Not much left her feeling good lately. She knew her Willow dreams couldn’t be prophecy dreams. Those dead girls were all that waited in her future. The great big gift of the Slayer: death. A variety of deaths, multiple deaths, and massacres…those were the things Buffy had to look forward to.

                Her ever downwardly-spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door.

                “Come in,” Buffy called out as she removed the pillow from her face.

                As if the Hellmouth knew exactly what to throw at her, in came Willow. She was already dressed for the day, wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt and faded blue jeans.

                “You awake?” asked the redhead softly.

                “Actually, I’m making a habit of inviting people into my room while I sleep,” Buffy replied with dry sarcasm. “I thought it might give the vamps a fighting chance. I enjoy a challenge.”

                “I sort of got the point at ‘sleep’,” Willow pointed out. She leaned against the door and it made a soft click as it shut.

                “What’s up?” Buffy asked, sitting up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her yellow pajamas. “You’re lookin’ a little stressed.”

                “Stressed?” Willow questioned, not sounding very surprised by the observation.

                “Actually no,” Buffy corrected, re-evaluating her friend’s demeanor. “You look a little hand-in-the-cookie-jar,” she decided.

                “I do not,” Willow defended with an indignant pout.

                ‘Stop noticing how cute she is!’ Buffy shouted mentally.

                “Spill,” said the Slayer in a commanding tone.

                “Okay. I do have something to tell you,” the witch admitted, taking a step further into the room. “But your analogy was way off,” Willow insisted. “My hand has definitely not been in the cookie jar. In fact my hand hasn’t been anywhere near the cookie jar. I haven’t even looked at the cookie jar. Because I respect the cookies and if the cookies don’t want me to eat them, then by God I won’t eat them.”

                “Will, I’m still waking up over here,” said Buffy, pressing her palms against her eyes. “You’re losing me.”

                “Okay,” Willow started again. “Think of it like this. Have you ever looked at someone every day without really seeing them?”

                “Still not following you, Will.” Buffy stood and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, frowning as she tried to recall where she’d heard those words before.

                “There’s something I wanna try,” said Willow with an air of confession.

                “What, like magic?” Buffy asked, now bending to touch her toes.

                “With any luck, it will be,” Willow quietly replied.

                “You sure you’re ready for that?” Buffy stretched an arm across her chest, holding it at the elbow.

                “I’ve been giving it a lot of thought,” Willow muttered, “and yeah, I think I am,” she finished with slightly more confidence. “Like I said, I wanna try this. And if you get freaked out or anything, just tell me.”

                “You want me to help with your spell?” The Slayer had finished her stretching and was focused once again on the face of her friend. She definitely seemed nervous.

                “With the magic,” Willow clarified. “I’m really hoping there’s gonna be magic. Lots and lots of magic.”

                “Will, you look scared.” Buffy decided it was better to go ahead and point it out. She crossed the room and placed a comforting hand on the witch’s shoulder. This seemed to only make Willow more nervous and she stared at the hand as if it were a large spider that had suddenly landed there.

                Before Buffy could ask Willow what was wrong, the witch had moved even closer and pressed her lips against those of the Slayer. ‘Magic’ was definitely one word that shot through Buffy’s mind. Another good word was ‘fireworks’. After those two had run a few laps around the Buffy-brain, words like ‘shock,’ ‘confusion,’ and ‘why’ started to make their presence known.

                ‘Why is she doing this?’ Buffy asked herself as soon as she regained the clarity to string single words into a coherent thought.

                “Willow,” she tried to ask between kisses, but the redhead’s response was to strengthen the intensity of her kissing. And Buffy started kissing back. Her mind was divided, but right now lust was winning the fight. Willow started to move the two of them toward the bed as Buffy’s lips parted and their tongues met, pushing against each other in some sort of reversed tug-of-war.

                As Buffy’s head hit her pillow, rational thought started fighting back. ‘Willow doesn’t want this,’ she attempted to reason with herself. ‘There’s never been any sign. This – this has to be Hellmouth-y.’ Willow started kissing along the Slayer’s jaw and Buffy couldn’t make her mouth say ‘stop.’

                “Oh God, Buffy,” Willow panted in the blonde girl’s ear. “I want you so much.” She gently nibbled at Buffy’s earlobe, further confusing the Slayer’s emotional responses. As Buffy lay there, trying to construct a sensible approach, Willow started kissing and licking her way down Buffy’s neck.

                The witch was delighted at the way Buffy had kissed her back. For a moment she had been worried that Buffy actually didn’t feel what she felt, but then she kissed back. And now she had her mouth on Buffy’s neck and it was amazing and she smelled so damn _good_. She was getting close to the chest area now and she could see that the Slayer was…quivering? …shuddering? …sobbing?

                Looking up at Buffy’s face, she was alarmed to see tears streaming from her eyes and her lower lip trembling.

                “Oh God, Buffy!” Willow cried in shock. “Buffy, I’m sorry.” She drew back the hand that had unconsciously drifted to Buffy’s abdomen. “I didn’t – I thought you–” Her own eyes began to water as she tried to make sense of the scene in front of her. “Oh God, I just tried to rape my best friend.”

                “Will, calm down,” Buffy requested, sitting up and trying to make herself stop crying.

                “I mean, it felt like you were kissing back,” Willow explained. “That – those didn’t feel like stop-raping-me kisses. Either that or I’ve got a whole lot of rapes to answer for.”

                “They were good kisses,” Buffy told her. “I really enjoyed the kisses. I really, _really_ enjoyed the kisses,” she amended.

                “Really?” Willow verified. “Y-you’re not just saying that?”

                “I’m not,” Buffy assured her. “You are an amazing kisser.”

                “Then I don’t understand the problem is. I mean, those don’t look like happy tears.” She watched as Buffy wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Was I going too fast? I-I didn’t mean to scare you.”

                “Willow,” Buffy gathered her will-power, “you don’t want this.”

                The words hung heavily in the air for a few seconds.

                “Buffy, don’t say that,” Willow pleaded. “Did you miss the part where I was nibbling on your ear? ‘Cause I can do it again.” Buffy couldn’t help but grin. “Buffy, I’ve given it a lot of thought and I really do want this. Don’t worry that this is just some snap decision o-or a one-morning-stand.”

                “Will, it’s really hard for me to say no to you right now.”

                “You could always try the whole saying yes thing,” Willow suggested. “You do want to…don’t you?”

                “I-” Buffy looked at her friend fearfully. “Oh God, Willow, I do,” she sobbed, tears starting up again. She buried her face in her knees, holding herself defensively.

                “Buffy.” Willow tried to decide what to do, unsure as to whether a hug would comfort or frighten the Slayer at the moment. Eventually, she moved to Buffy’s side and put an arm around her shoulder. “Buffy, I’m trying to understand what the problem is,” she offered sympathetically. “I need you to tell me what’s wrong.”

                “You’re under a spell,” said Buffy, lifting her face at last. “You have to be.”

                “What?” Willow questioned in complete confusion. “Buffy, no,” she responded after catching up with Buffy’s train of thought. “I’m not under a spell. …And, okay, I’d probably say that even if I was under a spell, but I’m still not.”

                “Will, please don’t push this,” begged Buffy, shrugging out from under Willow’s arm and getting off of the bed.

                “Ooh!” exclaimed Willow. “I think I know what it is.”

                “Really?” Buffy questioned, spinning around to face her friend again. Would Willow still think rationally while under the thrall of some unknown love spell?

                “Maybe you’re wearing a cursed jacket,” Willow suggested. Buffy looked down at herself once, indicating her complete lack of jacket. “Or cursed pajamas,” Willow added. “You should take all your clothes off, just to be sure,” the witch finished, grinning coyly.

                “Okay, that one was worthy of Xander,” Buffy pointed out, unable to keep from grinning.

                “Yeah,” Willow admitted. “I’m sorry about that,” said the witch, still smiling and not looking quite as sorry as her words suggested. “But Buffy, I’m trying to tell you that I wanna be with you. And if you wanna do the dating thing first, we can. I just figured, since we’re best friends and all, it’s kinda like we’ve already been dating for six years – well, sort of. I think I lost my point somewhere in there.” Willow paused and recollected her thoughts; Buffy waited in silence.

                “Buffy, I want us to try this,” she said with a deep level of sincerity. “Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

                “Because it feels like this came out of nowhere, Will,” Buffy answered, fighting to maintain an even tone. “You’ve never even been a little bit interested in me – in that way. I’ve never seen this from you – and believe me, I’ve looked for it.”

                “Really?” Willow asked with wide eyes. “I know I’ve played it pretty close to the chest, but you really never noticed anything?” Buffy looked back at her blankly. “Wow, I’m good,” the redhead said with a smug smile. “Which is really bad right now,” she added, changing almost immediately to a frown. “Buffy, listen to me. Have I been acting like someone who’s under a love spell?”

                “A little,” Buffy replied.

                “I have?” A look of surprise crossed the witch’s face.

                “Yeah,” said Buffy sadly. “Like when you came in here. What you said about looking at someone and not seeing them. That’s almost exactly what I said to Xander when he did that love spell in high school.”

                “Oh,” said Willow, looking concerned. “But – but that looking and seeing thing didn’t happen today. That was – well, the first time was about four years ago, but you didn’t seem interested so I didn’t do anything about it,” babbled the redhead. “But more recently – it was the day we meditated together. After I got back, do you remember? I-I thought I felt it from you then. The attraction,” she clarified. “And so I started looking for it and I was pretty sure I saw it and then I came into your room and started kissing you and you started kissing back and I was so happy and then you started crying and-” Willow took a deep breath. “Well, I guess you were kinda there for that part. And here we are now,” she finished softly.

                “Will, I’d really like to believe you.”

                “So believe me,” the redhead insisted before Buffy could say anything else. “Buffy, I l-”

                “Don’t!” the Slayer pleaded. “Willow, please don’t say it.”

                “Buffy, I’ve said it before,” Willow pointed out.

                “But not the way you’re about to say it now,” Buffy countered. “I don’t want you to say it that way and then have to take it back. I can’t deal with that,” said the Slayer flatly.

                “What do I need to do?” Willow asked quietly. “What do I need to do to prove to you that this is real?”

                “Let me do an anti-love spell,” answered the blonde. “Or an un-love spell or reverse-love spell.”

                “Counter spell,” the Witch supplied helpfully.

                “Yeah, that.”

                “Okay,” Willow agreed readily. “I’ll go get you the book.”


	2. Get over your spell,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy performs a counter spell.

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 2**: Get over your spell.  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Femslash.  
**Summary**: Buffy performs a counter spell.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                “Diana, Goddess of love and the hunt,” Buffy chanted rhythmically.

                ‘Oh God, what am I doing? This could be my only chance with her.’

                “I conjure thee to withdraw.”

                ‘It would be wrong. It would be so, so wrong. I wouldn’t be able to take advantage of Willow like that. I refused, so she knows she can trust me. Maybe I can still save our friendship.’

                “Diana, Goddess of love, be gone.”

                ‘Who am I kidding? She’ll pretend it’s okay for a while, but this is gonna tear us apart. She knows how I feel now. I shouldn’t have told her. I should’ve just hurt her feelings. I can’t stand to see her cry. It would’ve been better though. There’s gonna be weirdness now. How can there not be?’

                “Hear no more thy Siren song.”

                ‘Why couldn’t it be real? God, I wish it could be real. We might have a real chance if she felt that way too. Why can’t I ever have that?’

                “Diana, I l-license thee to depart.”

                ‘Oh God.’

                The mixture vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind an empty beaker. Buffy shut off the Bunsen burner Willow had loaned her. She stared at the remains of the counter spell scattered across the floor of her bedroom and she felt very much like the beaker: empty. The Slayer let out a strangled sob and leaned back against the foot of her bed. The tears fell thick and fast and Buffy entrenched her fingers in her hair.

                Footsteps in the hall announced someone’s approach, but Buffy couldn’t bring herself to look toward her door.

                “Did you do it yet?” Willow asked impatiently, waltzing in through the open bedroom door. The Slayer didn’t answer, simply continuing to sob in near-silence. “Buffy, don’t cry,” pleaded Willow. A pair of arms wrapped around the trembling blonde and she turned and buried her face in the witch’s shoulder. Even though she feared the awkwardness to come, Buffy needed her friend’s comfort while she was still willing to offer it.

                “Buffy,” Willow said softly. “Please stop crying.” The Slayer’s answer was to sob even harder. “Talk to me, Buffy. Tell me what’s wrong.”

                “I-I-” Buffy tried, but she couldn’t get the words out.

                “Buffy, it’s okay,” the redhead said reassuringly, gently patting the Slayer’s back in an attempt to console her.

                “But,” Buffy began again, “y-you know now. A-and weirdness because you don’t f-feel – oh God.” She returned again to her best friend’s shoulder.

                “Buffy, I love you to pieces, but sometimes you can be a real dummy.”

                “Don’t.” Buffy turned away from the witch now, staring resolutely at the opposite wall. “Willow, please don’t laugh at this; it’s how I feel.”

                “Buffy, look at me,” requested Willow quietly. “Look at me,” she insisted when Buffy didn’t turn. She placed a hand on the Slayer’s chin and turned her head around again. Timid, fearful eyes met a determined resolve face. “There. Was. No. Spell.” She watched Buffy’s eyes to see if she understood. “I still want you,” she explained further.

                “You-” for a second it looked like Buffy had understood. Then she lunged for the spell book. “I must’ve messed it up,” she muttered, turning frantically through the pages. “I’m sorry, I’ll fix it. Just give me time. Maybe I should ask Giles to help.”

                “Listen to me, Buffy,” Willow insisted, grasping the Slayer’s wrist to stop her search through the spell book. “I’m not under a love spell. I’m love-spell-free for,” she quickly counted in her head, “like five years now,” she pledged. “I’m sorry I caught you by surprise with this, but it’s _real_, Buffy. Can’t you feel it?”

                “W-Willow, I can’t take advantage of you.”

                “Buffy, I’m not asking you to jump on my tongue and ride.” Buffy blushed at the image that crossed her mind. “I just want you to talk to me. Okay?”

                “Okay,” Buffy answered quietly.

                “First I have a question,” said Willow. “Did you cast a love spell?”

                “No!” Buffy half-shouted in reply. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Will,” she assured her at a more reasonable volume. “Besides, I think we all learned our lesson after Xander.”

                “Okay,” Willow responded calmly. “So who do you think would cast a love spell on me?”

                “Someone who wants me weak,” said Buffy readily. “O-or distracted. They come at me through you because they know it’ll get to me.”

                “Buffy, I just barely found out how you feel,” Willow pointed out. “How would anyone else know?”

                “They wouldn’t have to know how I feel. They could do it just because you’re my best friend and they want the spell to make everything confusing.”

                “Okay,” said Willow again, “that’s actually not a bad theory,” she conceded. “I still want to prove to you that it’s wrong. Now you ask me questions. Ask me about the things that don’t make sense and I’ll explain it to you as well as I can.”

                The room was still and silent for a long moment as Willow waited for Buffy to get comfortable with the situation. The witch still had trouble swallowing the fact that Buffy actually wanted her and yet that Buffy couldn’t believe that she wanted the same thing. She knew if she was patient that Buffy would realize the truth eventually; she just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

                “Earlier,” Buffy finally began, her voice sounding much steadier now. “You said you noticed me four years ago.”

                “After Oz,” Willow informed her. “I had already wondered about girls a little bit. I thought maybe…”

                “No,” Buffy countered. “You were trying to fix me up with Riley. You said you wanted your vicarious smoochies. Explain that one.”

                “Promise you won’t get mad?” asked Willow timidly.

                “What d’you mean?”

                “I didn’t really think you and Riley would last,” the witch admitted. “I thought you’d realize it pretty quick and be all depressed and single again and then we would comfort each other… My fantasies are strange and convoluted.”

                “Maybe,” Buffy allowed, trying not to get too hopeful just yet. “So when things started looking good for me and Riley, why didn’t you try to break us up?”

                “Well first, that would be really rude and petty. I mean, I thought you guys wouldn’t last, but there’s no way I would try to ruin something as long as it was making you happy.”

                “And second?” prompted Buffy.

                “I met Tara,” Willow answered softly. “I got over the fantasy because I had a wonderful woman who made me happy in reality.”

                “Oh,” said Buffy shortly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

                “Buffy, it’s okay to talk about her,” Willow informed the apologetic Slayer. “She’ll always be with me, but I’m in a better place now. Thinking about Tara is – bittersweet.”

                “And would she be okay with – with this?”

                “Yes,” Willow replied quietly but with confidence. “We live on the Hellmouth. Did you think we never talked about the possibility?” Buffy just waited silently, unsure of what to say. “She’d want me to be happy. And I think I have a real chance to be.”

                “I-” Buffy was starting to believe in Willow’s feelings, but there were still more questions she wanted to ask. “When you and Tara were – separated – last year. Did you think about me then?”

                “Not really,” Willow answered bluntly. “I was just really lost. I couldn’t really think about anyone. All I could feel was ‘no Tara.’ You may have noticed I got really into the magicks.”

                “Yeah, I think I did notice that,” said Buffy thoughtfully. “I thought about you,” she added in a serious tone. “I actually thought about Tara too.”

                “Really?” Willow’s eyes widened in surprise.

                “She was there for me, nice to me,” Buffy explained. “I was trying to stop seeing Spike and it was so hard for me. I thought about making a pass at her, but I wouldn’t let myself use her like that. I wasn’t exactly the poster-girl for emotional stability.”

                “And you said you thought about me?”

                “Same problem,” Buffy responded. “Especially after you stopped the magic, I seriously considered it. But we were both really needy then; that could have ended in major badness.”

                “I think you might be forgetting the part where I kicked your ass at the Magic Box,” Willow pointed out. “It kinda ended badly anyway.”

                “I remember a fight at the Magic Box.” Buffy feigned a look of concentration. “I don’t remember anyone kicking my ass though.”

                “Oh, I so did!” Willow cried in mock-indignation.

                “Maybe a little,” Buffy allowed. “But only because I was holding back; I couldn’t really hurt you.”

                “I’m glad.” Willow rested her head on Buffy’s shoulder without thinking. The Slayer made no sign of protest.

                “You never really seemed to check me out,” said Buffy, moving to her next area of concern.

                “Of course not,” the witch replied matter-of-factly. “Buffy, I was trying to respect you. And I was in a relationship for a lot of that time. So respectful times two. Are you telling me you wish I’d ogled you every time you were nearby? I would’ve totally ogled if I thought you’d _like_ it. I mean, you do have a really nice ass.”

                “I thought you didn’t check me out,” Buffy accused.

                “Not on purpose,” Willow defended. “Sometimes you were just – kinda there. Like you wanted me to – oh.” Willow sighed in realization.

                “I was trying to see if you would notice me,” Buffy admitted with a coy smile. “I might’ve actually made a move if I thought you were interested.”

                “So, can I ask another question?”

                “Of course you can.” Buffy started absent-mindedly running her fingers through the witch’s silky hair.

                “When was the first time you thought about me?” Willow snuggled up closer to the Slayer, feeling content and peaceful.

                “Like seriously, or just crossed my mind?”

                “Mmm,” Willow pondered. “Surprise me.”

                “I think I will,” the Slayer informed her friend.

                “Oh yeah?” challenged the redhead.

                “Willow, it crossed my mind the first day I met you.”

                “WHAT?” Willow sat up straight and looked into Buffy’s face, checking to see if the Slayer might be pulling her leg. “No way!” she exclaimed in disbelief. “Oh and here’s naïve little Willow, thinking you’re sooo straight.”

                “Well, I’ve never actually done anything with a woman,” Buffy confessed. “I’ve wanted to though. With more than one woman.” She paused. “Not more than one woman at once,” she clarified, realizing that her sentence had come out wrong. “I mean, more than once.”

                “And all the guy stuff?”

                “Was good stuff,” said Buffy. “Well, Spike was ambiguous stuff,” she qualified. “Physically, I’m definitely attracted to both. But of course there’s more than just physical stuff to think about. Emotionally, there’s only one woman I’ve ever seriously considered.”

                “Oh Buffy.” Willow smiled one of her ultra-charming Willow smiles. “It is me right? You weren’t about to say Faith, were you?”

                “What? No.” Buffy dismissed immediately. “Okay, so she’s got the eye-candy, but definitely not an emotional interest.” Willow was still looking at the Slayer expectantly. “It’s you, Will.”

                “Yay.” Willow threw her arms around Buffy again. The Slayer returned the embrace affectionately. “So the first day?”

                “Mm-hm.”

                “What did you see in me?” Willow asked.

                “You were so cute and charming and – bookworm-y.”

                “And that was a turn on?” questioned the witch.

                “Oh yeah,” Buffy assured the charming redhead in a low and seductive tone.

                “Buffy, you’re really weird,” replied Willow playfully.

                “At least my fantasies make sense,” Buffy countered with a grin.

                “My fantasies are fine,” the witch defended. “And that wasn’t my only fantasy.”

                “Oh yeah?” Buffy’s breath quickened, suddenly feeling very warm on Willow’s neck.

                “Wanna hear about ‘em?” Willow asked soft and seductively in the Slayer’s ear.

                “Mabye-” Buffy shuddered pleasurably as Willow kissed her right behind her ear. “Maybe we should clean up this mess first.” Buffy gestured listlessly toward the leftover materials from the counter spell.

                “Hmm?” purred the redhead. Then the meaning of Buffy’s words caught up with her. She looked over at the mess and frowned. “Responsible stuff,” she muttered. “You’re right we should – we should really do that first,” Willow reasoned, trying to focus.

                “Yes,” Buffy said determinedly.

                “Definitely.”

                “Totally.”

                “Responsible.”

                “Yes,” said Buffy again.

                “Buffy?”

                “Willow.”

                “I don’t wanna move.”

                “I know, neither do I,” Buffy said warmly. “Now that I’ve got you, I just wanna hold you and never let go.”

                “I should’ve known you’d be all mushy,” Willow commented.

                “Don’t you feel mushy?” asked Buffy.

                “Well yeah,” answered the witch, “but I’m the manly one so I have to pretend I don’t feel mushy.” Willow placed a hand on Buffy’s mattress for support and started to get up.

                “And what makes you think you’re the manly one?” Buffy challenged, standing up as well.

                “Oh, I definitely wear the pants,” Willow stated matter-of-factly.

                “So you want me to slay in skirts?”

                “Ooh, and could you throw in a few extra high kicks?” said Willow brightly.

                “You’re a wicked witch,” replied the Slayer.

                “Okay, you can wear pants,” Willow conceded. “As long as they show off your butt.”

                “I am not a piece of meat,” Buffy pouted playfully.

                “Aww,” Willow sounded tremendously disappointed. She leaned in close to Buffy’s ear. “Does that mean I can’t eat you?” she asked in a low, soft voice.

                “Ohhh God.” Buffy shivered from head to toe. “We really need to do the cleaning thing before we get distracted.”

                “Okay,” said Willow, voice level and calm. “But we’ll get back to this, right?”

                “Definitely,” vowed the Slayer.

                “And you do believe me now, right?” Willow verified. “I mean – you didn’t just decide to go ahead and take advantage of me anyway.”

                “I believe you,” Buffy assured her before turning toward the mess.

                “Ooh yeah,” said Willow as Buffy bent over to start picking things up. “Niiice ass,” she tried her best to sound sleazy as she planted a hand on the Slayer’s backside and rubbed.

                “Oh God Willow, don’t touch me.” Buffy dropped the spell book she had just picked up.

                “Huh?” questioned Willow, confused by the obvious pleasure in Buffy’s tone that directly contradicted her words.

                “Sorry,” said Buffy, grabbing the book again and standing up to face the witch. “You’ve just got me so hot right now.”

                “Ooh, hot’s good.” Willow’s eyes were alight with pure pleasure.

                “Cleaning,” Buffy insisted.

                “Cleaning,” Willow breathed. “Okay.” She wrenched her gaze away from the gorgeous blonde and started to aid in the cleaning. “Can I talk about something serious?” she asked.

                “That would probably be really helpful actually,” Buffy reasoned, piling the various spell supplies into her empty laundry basket so it would be easier to take them all back to Willow’s room.

                “Okay.” Willow took a breath. “It’s just – well, it’s obvious that you were really worried that this would come between our friendship.”

                “Well, that was mostly ‘cause I thought you didn’t want me back,” Buffy explained. “I didn’t want there to be any weirdness there.”

                “And I get that,” Willow assured the Slayer. “I was kinda worried about that too. But the thing is – I don’t think it can.”

                “I think you skipped a sentence somewhere in there,” Buffy pointed out.

                “I don’t think it can come between our friendship,” the redhead clarified. “I don’t think anything can. Buffy, I tried to kill you last year.”

                “And I tried to kill you too,” Buffy reminded her, feeling guilty. “When I was – with the crazies.”

                “And we’re still friends,” said Willow softly. “I think we can survive a relationship.”

                “I think you’re right,” Buffy agreed. “And also – I’m sorry.”

                “For what?” questioned Willow, surprised.

                “For bein’ a big dummy,” replied Buffy with a smile.

                “That’s okay.” Willow grabbed the basket full of supplies. “I think I know a way you can make it up to me,” she said suggestively as she turned to leave the room. “I’ll be right back,” she called over her shoulder.

                Buffy sat on her bed, trying to process the incredible sense of euphoria she was feeling. Her heart felt deeply warm and satisfied; her body felt warm and…craving. She was falling for her best friend and her best friend was falling just as hard for her. Could there be anything better than this feeling? Buffy couldn’t think of anything in her memory that had felt quite like this.

                Willow’s footsteps were returning and Buffy stood again as the redhead entered the room.

                “Willow,” she greeted her cheerily, “I think I need your help.”

                “Buffy, what is it?” the witch asked with an alarmed look on her face.

                “My body’s so warm,” Buffy informed her with an enormous smile. “I think you should help me take my clothes off.”

                Willow kicked the door shut behind her and crossed the room in a flash, wrapping her arms around Buffy’s waist. The two friends looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

                “You promise you’re not gonna cry this time?” Willow requested.

                “I promise.”

                They kissed each other briefly and then leaned onto each other’s shoulders, still embracing passionately.

                “I’m so glad this all worked out,” said Warren, standing where Willow had been just a second previously.


	3. Glamorous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow's feeling a little too glamorous. Can Buffy help her find herself again?

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 3**: Glamorous  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Femslash.  
**Summary**: Willow’s feeling a little too glamorous. Can Buffy help her find herself again?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Buffy forcefully pushed Warren off of her and into the wall.

                “Buffy, what the hell?” Warren questioned, scandalized.

                “Just tell me what you did and maybe I won’t hit you,” Buffy commanded, slipping seamlessly into Slayer mode. “Actually, I probably will, but you could always try.”

                “Buffy, what are you talking about?” asked Warren confusedly.

                “Wrong answer.” She pulled back her fist and swung, only narrowly missing Warren’s head as he ducked.

                “Okay Buffy, this is definitely not cool,” Warren insisted in a slightly bitchy tone. “I mean, maybe a little force here and there if we’re comfortable with it, but I definitely do not want to play vampire vs. Slayer in the bedroom.”

                “I’d still like to know how the hell you got into my bedroom,” Buffy replied acidly. “What did you do with her?”

                “Buffy, you’re not making any sense,” Warren tried to point out, necessitating that he dodge another punch. “Why are you swinging at me?” he shouted.

                “Oh I don’t know,” said Buffy in mock-concentration, “maybe because you’re murdering scumbag who honestly deserves to be flayed alive.”

                “What?” Warren looked both hurt and confused by Buffy’s words. “Buffy,” he said softly, “that’s definitely not okay.”

                “And I should care, why?” the Slayer asked with dry sarcasm.

                “Buffy, if you’re gonna insist on this domination thing, we might really need to rethink this. Or at least we need to talk about what’s okay before we start. And did I miss the part where we picked a safe word?” Warren’s demeanor spoke levels of frustration. “Buffy,” he tried to remain calm, though it looked like his eyes were starting to water. “What you just said was really and truly hurtful.”

                “Do you think we’re playing some kind of game here?” said Buffy in disgust. “The only reason I’m not beating the life out of you is that I need information. Where’s Willow?”

                “What?” asked Warren, completely dumbfounded. “Buffy, I’m right here.” A look of comprehension crossed his face. “Oh God, you can’t see me. Am I invisible?”

                “Huh?” said Buffy, looking on in confusion.

                “Oh thank God you weren’t talking to me,” said Warren. “I mean I know I shouldn’t be relieved about my new invisibility, but I’m just so glad you weren’t saying those things to me. And oh my God, that means there’s a murdering scumbag in the room. Why don’t I see him? Oh wait. Buffy doesn’t see me. Can you hear me Buffy?” Warren was now pacing a short distance back and forth in place, gesturing emphatically with his hands as he spoke and reminding Buffy of… “You can’t see me and I can’t see the threatening guy, or demon, or whatever it is. I think this definitely has to be a magic thing. Why would I need to be out of the way? Buffy, I really hope you can hear me. You need to slay this thing, whatever it is. You don’t need to be swapping witty banter with it or standing there looking – looking…” A second wave of comprehension began to spread across Warren’s face.

                “Willow?” Buffy asked quietly, beginning to suspect what was happening.

                “Yes,” Warren sighed in relief. “Buffy, I’m here. Oh, I’m so glad you can hear me. Listen, I think I’m invisible. Maybe Jonathan and what’s-his-name came back into town or something. We should get Xander to check all the places nerds hang out.”

                “Oh God, Willow.” Buffy pulled Warren/Willow close to her with a hug.

                “Or maybe I’m not invisible,” s/he said flatly. “Buffy, where did the demon go? Is it still here? I should try to trace the energy signature of the spell it was using to hide me.”

                “Oh Willow, I’m so sorry,” Buffy said softly, both sorry for her actions and for the witch’s predicament, to which she still seemed to be oblivious. “I can’t believe I almost slayed you.”

                “Slew,” Willow corrected automatically. “Wait a minute – me?”

                “I’m sorry,” the Slayer repeated. “Willow something – something happened to you.” Keeping one arm around Warren/Willow’s shoulder, she steered her/him to face the mirror. “Can you – can you see it?” Judging by the horror-struck look on Warren’s reflected face, Willow was indeed able to see Warren in the mirror.

                “Oh God,” said Willow in Warren’s most distressed voice. Warren’s head looked down toward his body. “I see me when I look at myself,” Willow commented. “I-it’s a glamour. But how did it get there?”

                “It’s not,” Buffy swallowed as she spoke. “You don’t think it’s maybe – something you did to yourself. Like when we couldn’t see each other.”

                “I should’ve thought of that sooner,” Willow exclaimed, clapping a hand to Warren’s forehead. “I mean when I thought I was invisible,” s/he clarified. “I don’t know why my mind went straight to the nerd herd. Oh God, I hope it’s not a side effect of looking like Warren.” Watching Willow’s range of emotions cross Warren’s face was one of the strangest things Buffy had seen in a long time. “But I’m like ninety percent sure I didn’t do this.”

                “Okay,” said Buffy, “so we need to figure out how it happened and how to reverse it.”

                “Glamour absum,” Willow tried, waving a hand over Warren’s face. “Damn,” s/he said, still seeing Warren’s reflection. “That means it’s a conditional glamour. Could be a set length of time, or until the spell caster removes it, or I’ve gotta do something first. And Buffy?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I think I’m about to freak out,” said Warren’s voice, reminding Buffy of the man’s last cry for help before Willow had killed him.

                “I’ve got you,” Buffy assured her friend. ‘It’s Willow,’ she reminded herself mentally as she wrapped both arms around the body of the man who had turned Willow into a killer.

                “Oh God,” Buffy heard Warren say in her ear as Willow leaned onto her shoulder. The Slayer held her friend close, unsure of what to say or do, but feeling the strong need for action. She could feel warm tears through her pajama shirt where Warren’s face was pressed against her shoulder. The sobbing seemed most out of place. Buffy seldom, if ever, had to deal with crying men and the fact that it was her best friend in there made it twice as disconcerting. Part of her wanted to break down and cry as well, but she knew she should be strong for Willow right now.

                “I’m here for you, Will,” said Buffy soothingly. “Whatever you need me to do, just say it.”

                Willow pulled back and looked the Slayer in the face.

                “Buffy, this isn’t your problem to solve,” s/he told Buffy bluntly.

                “I just mean that if you need anything – I wanna help you with this.”

                “I wanna do this myself,” s/he replied.

                “I-” Buffy paused and thought a moment, not wanting to start an argument. “Okay,” she conceded quietly. “I just don’t want you to be alone.”

                “I don’t need you to protect me, Buffy,” Willow insisted.

                “I’m not saying that you do,” the Slayer pointed out. “Can’t I just keep you company?”

                “I-” Willow opened Warren’s mouth to respond.

                “I’m taking that as a yes,” Buffy cut her off.

                “I’m blaming this on your boyfriends,” said Willow, rolling Warren’s eyes.

                “It doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” said Buffy shortly.

                “Well, it’s not always a good thing either,” Warren/Willow countered.

                They stared at each other for a moment. Both of them were trying not to get angry, but frustration was definitely running high.

                “Will, I won’t do anything if you don’t ask me to,” the Slayer vowed. “I just wanna be by your side. Even if it does look a lot like Warren’s side,” she added. “I love you, Willow.”

                “Just get dressed,” said Warren impatiently, noting that the Slayer was still in her pajamas.

                “Okay.” Buffy walked over to her dresser, trying not to let on that Willow had just hurt her feelings by not returning her ‘I love you’ proclamation. She hastily grabbed the clothes she needed and then crossed to her bedroom door, headed for the bathroom.

                “Buffy,” Willow/Warren called softly to the Slayer as she walked down the hall. Willow/Warren stepped out into the hall and watched Buffy’s retreating back.

                “Yeah, Will?” Buffy asked, stopping without turning.

                “I love you too,” s/he said quietly. Buffy turned and smiled brightly. “I-I probably should’ve said that part first.”

                “You’re stressed,” replied Buffy sympathetically, placing a hand on Warren’s shoulder. “It’s okay. But you’ll figure it out; I believe in you.”

                “Thanks,” said Willow as Warren smiled gratefully.

                “Let me go do the whole morning ritual thing and we’ll head out, okay?”

                “Yeah.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Campus Wiccans,” Willow/Warren explained to Buffy as they walked across the U.C. Sunnydale campus. “They might be able to help us figure this out.”

                “Weren’t they just all Zen and bake sales?” Buffy asked, quickening her stride to keep up with Willow/Warren.

                “Well – yes,” s/he admitted grudgingly. “But I’m hoping at least one of them knows something useful.”

                “And if they don’t?” Warren shot Buffy a pained look. “Just asking.”

                “Let’s try this first and leave after for – after.” The pair stopped in front of the door to a small lecture hall. “We’re here,” s/he announced nervously.

                They walked slowly into the building and heard soft chanting.

                “Instill us, oh great one, with peace. With strength. With compassion. With hope.” The Wiccans were gathered in a circle, each wearing a glowing crystal around their necks. “The path we seek is yours. Keep us on that path.”

                “Okay, whoah,” Willow/Warren said softly. “This is new.”

                “Um hi,” said the girl who had been chanting. “We’re-”

                “Oh, hey, I’m sorry. Willow,” said the witch, pointing at Warren’s chest. “We actually met when I was a Freshman,” s/he explained. “And also not a boy.” The members of the circle exchanged glances. “This is Buffy,” s/he added, pointing to the blonde.

                “Hey,” said Buffy, waving awkwardly.

                “You’re Willow?” asked the chant-leader.

                “Yeah,” Willow responded. Buffy waited quietly, leaning against the door frame. “Look at you guys. Campus Wiccans. I guess you got past the whole bake sale phase.”

                “Uh no,” the chant-leader replied. “We still do that too. Second Tuesday of every month. Um, I’m sorry, I’m kind of having a hard time with the whole guy – event – thing.”

                “Um-” another girl spoke up. “It’s actually her. I can tell,” said the girl as she stood. “I know her.”

                Buffy raised her eyebrows as she recognized Amy. Willow just stood there, a look of shock painted on Warren’s face.

                “Okay,” s/he said after a moment, “whoah.”

                “Um, okay. Here’s the thing – hi.”

                Buffy widened her eyes and looked down at the floor, feeling that the greeting was definitely lacking.

                “Here’s the thing,” Amy continued, “I’ll just get this out of the way. I’m sorta screwed up. But I mean – you already knew that because you lived it. Gotcha.”

                “Oh, but she’s doing so much better now,” the chant-leader chimed in. “Amy,” she began softly.

                “It’s okay, Vaughne,” Amy assured her. “I wanna do this.” She turned again to face Willow/Warren and Buffy. “It took me a long time to really see myself. But I did. Because you know that's the crazy thing about hitting rock bottom, you get to relive all the crappy things you did.” Both witches shifted awkwardly, thinking of their mistakes. “And I wanted to come find you and tell you that I was here working on things with these guys. And that they're good.” She nodded briefly toward Vaughne. “And that I'm sorry.”

                Willow/Warren seemed to be at a loss.

                “But you’re here,” Amy pressed on, “looking like – wow. How did this happen?”

                “That’s we’re here to find out,” said Buffy.

                “I got hit with this, like, glamour thing,” Willow explained, “and I can't seem to shake it myself. I was hoping someone here might be able to help.”

                “Yeah,” Amy looked nervous, “see the thing is we're more about healing spirits and nurturing our life force here.”

                “Oh…” Willow looked down at the ground, crestfallen.

                Amy turned briefly to the group and then back again.

                “But we’ll try,” she offered hopefully.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Her spirit’s true, its shell a lie…” Amy chanted. She and Willow/Warren were now seated on the floor holding a crystal; the rest of the group watched from the lecture seats. Buffy was on the front row, ready to act if Willow needed her.

                “You worried about her?” Vaughne asked Buffy quietly from the seat next to her.

                “A little,” Buffy admitted. “But she’s strong, she’ll deal. I’m more worried about Amy actually. D’you think she can handle this?”

                “We draw upon your very light,” Amy continued rhythmically.

                “Do you have a better idea?” Vaughne questioned flatly.

                “...Give back the form the soul requires. See that the balance is put right.”

                “Ow,” said Willow, drawing back Warren’s hand as the crystal grew hot.

                Buffy was out of her chair in an instant and at Willow’s side in the next, wrapping her arms around Warren’s thin frame.

                “I’ve got you,” she whispered soothingly, sensing the witch’s distress.

                “It didn’t work?” Amy asked.

                “No, it didn’t work, you dumb bitch!” shouted Willow angrily. Warren’s body jerked in Buffy’s arms, but the Slayer only tightened her hold.

                “Shh, Willow, it’ll be okay,” Buffy said reassuringly. Amy looked as if she had been stung by the Willow’s words.

                “Oh God,” came the words from Warren’s mouth. “Amy, I’m sorry. I just – I just got so angry. It was like it came out of nowhere.”

                “It’ll be okay,” Buffy repeated softly.

                “Stop saying that!” cried Willow/Warren in frustration. “And let go of me,” s/he added, struggling in Buffy’s arms.

                Buffy removed her arms from around Warren, but grasped one of his hands in her own.

                “Never,” the Slayer stated, looking directly into Warren’s eyes. A guilt-ridden expression entered Warren’s face as Willow changed rapidly from mood to mood.

                “Buffy, I’m so scared,” s/he admitted quietly.

                “I know,” Buffy offered gently. “I’m here for you,” she reminded the witch.

                Amy was eyeing the pair of them with a strange look on her face.

                “You really care about her, don’t you?” she asked Buffy, looking down at the pair’s linked hands and smirking for some reason.

                “She’s my best friend,” Buffy answered, not sure if Willow wanted a whole group of near-strangers to know about their relationship. “Yes, I care about her a lot.” She squeezed Warren’s hand in a show of support.

                “Willow, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help.” Amy turned her face toward Warren’s. “There’s other stuff, but nothing I’d really be comfortable with.”

                “That’s it?” Buffy questioned. “There’s nothing else you can do?”

                “Buffy,” Amy turned indulgently to the Slayer again. “Look, she's gonna be fine, really,” Amy said reassuringly. “She's good at this. She's strong. And she's dealt with a lot worse. Long before she started swapping spit with the Slayer.”

                Vaughne coughed nervously, knowing this was rapidly becoming a private conversation. Some of the Wiccans had already started filing out of the room through the back door.

                “Amy,” Willow/Warren was looking at the dark-haired witch in confusion, “I never said anything about kissing.”

                “Really?” Amy questioned, forcing a smile. “No, I think you did. When you were explaining about the glamour.”

                “No,” Buffy interrupted, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “she didn’t.”

                “Amy,” said Willow/Warren, “how did you know?”

                Amy’s eyes shot back and forth between the pair of them for a brief second.

                “Oops,” she said with a smirk.

                “Amy, what did you do to her?” Buffy demanded forcefully.

                “Don’t fret, Slayer,” Amy said sweetly. “Just your standard penance malediction is all.”

                “In English,” said Buffy.

                “She put a hex on me,” Willow/Warren explained.

                “I got that part,” Buffy informed the witches. “But why Warren? And why was it after we kissed?”

                “Isn’t it rich?” said Amy with a mischievous grin. “Must’ve been some kiss, huh? You must be good.”

                “Answer me or you’ll find out how good I am,” Buffy replied threateningly.

                “The hex I cast lets the victim's subconscious pick the form of their punishment,” replied Amy in a dry, bored tone. “It's always better than anything I can come up with. Elegant, you know?”

                “Think you’re still gonna feel elegant when I’m kicking your ass?” Buffy asked acidly. “Undo it.”

                “Okay,” said Amy, still smiling brightly. “Oh, wait, I forgot – no.”

                Amy raised her hand and Buffy and Willow/Warren were blasted backwards by an invisible force, smashing against the lecture seats. The remaining Wiccans exchanged frightened looks as they began scrambling toward the nearest exit.

                “Why would you do this to her?” Buffy got to her feet and offered a hand to Willow/Warren, not taking her eyes off of Amy. “We helped you, Amy. We saved you from your psychotic mother, we stood by you when MOO went on the warpath, and let’s not forget that we could’ve just dropped you in a sewer after that rat stunt,” Buffy quipped. “And okay, Willow kinda snubbed you last year, but do you hate her that much?”

                “This is not about hate,” Amy said with a sigh. “It's about power. Willow has always had all the power, long before she even knew what to do with it,” Amy ranted. “Just came so easy for her. The rest of us – we had to work twice as hard to be half as good. But no one cares about how hard you work. You all just care about cute, sweet Willow. You don't know how weak she is.” Amy surveyed Willow/Warren with distaste and then her eyes returned to Buffy. “She gave in to evil – stuff worse than I can even imagine – She almost destroyed the world! And yet everyone keeps on loving her?”

                “And what? You feel left out?” said Buffy, frowning in exasperation. “Amy, Willow pushed you out because you crossed a line.”

                “Buffy, I can speak for myself,” said Willow/Warren, squeezing the Slayer’s hand reassuringly. “Like she said, you crossed a line. You refused to understand what I was going through – what I’m still going through.”

                “And here comes the holier-than-thou,” said Amy with a cold laugh. “What’s wrong with taking you down a peg? I’m not the bad guy here. This is just a game for me, precious. It’s not my fault you’re losing yourself,” she finished with a knowing smile.

                “Willow,” Buffy whispered in Warren’s ear, hoping Amy would mistake it for more words of comfort. “Can you fight her?”

                “I-I don’t know,” Willow answered, struggling to keep Warren’s voice at a low volume. “I don’t think I can do much without…” she trailed off, but Buffy understood. Images of dark hair and veins were brought to mind.

                “Then can I please fight her?” Buffy asked.

                “What? You mean you’ve been waiting for – yes. Go! Fight!” Willow/Warren gave the Slayer’s hand another squeeze before letting go.

                Buffy charged toward Amy, but the witch was ready for her, already suspicious of the whispering. Another invisible wave of energy pushed against the Slayer.

                “Come on, Slayer,” Amy taunted. “What’s the matter? Oh you may be good with the hand-to-hand, but you really don’t understand magic, do you?”

                Buffy turned to Willow, looking for help and saw Warren’s face light up with an idea.

                “Goo-roo-meh, ning-in-meh, noo-gull-gull-ah,” Willow/Warren began chanting. “Goo-roo-meh, ning-in-meh, cheh-meh, -dull -dull -eh.”

                “What’s that?” Amy asked nervously, pointing at Willow/Warren.

                Buffy recognized the chant and smiled broadly, locking eyes with Amy again. Amy responded by firing a ball of dark-colored energy toward the Slayer. Buffy stood still and unfazed by the magic; Amy’s eyes widened in realization.

                “Anti-magic,” Amy announced bitterly. “Effective in the short term,” she admitted. “But all I have to do is stop her chanting.”

                “And to do that, you have to get through me,” said Buffy smugly. “What’s the matter?” she challenged. “Too afraid to-” Amy snapped her fingers and vanished. “Damn,” Buffy muttered.

                “Hey,” she said, walking back over to Willow/Warren. “You okay, Will?”

                “I’ve been better,” s/he answered grumpily, sitting in one of the lecture seats. “We still don’t know how to fix this.”

                “We’ll figure it out,” said Buffy with bravado, taking the seat next to her.

                “But what if we don’t?” asked Willow with high levels of stress in Warren’s voice. “What if we can’t? Amy’s trying to punish me; we might not be able to reverse this.”

                “Then we’ll deal,” Buffy said calmingly.

                “We’ll deal?” Willow/Warren questioned in frustration. “Buffy, how are we supposed to deal with this?”

                “Willow – I still love you,” said Buffy thoughtfully. “I don’t care if you look like him. You’re still you, right?”

                “I – yeah,” Willow answered slowly. “Yes, I’m me,” she said decisively, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself as much as Buffy. Amy’s words were still on both of their minds, ‘It’s not my fault you’re losing yourself.’

                “Then I love you,” Buffy stated plainly. “I love you when you’re red-haired and bookworm-y and I even loved you when you were dark-haired and trying to destroy the world. And I love you now even though you look like Warren. You’re Willow and I love you. I would love you even if you looked like Clem.”

                “Buffy, you don’t have to say it,” Willow assured the Slayer, “especially that part about Clem. I know that you love me. I love you too.”

                “I know I don’t have to say it.” Buffy looked into Warren’s eyes purposefully. “I want to.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Warren’s in a tender, but passionate kiss. She grasped Willow’s hand affectionately as their faces pulled apart.

                “Oh, thank God that worked,” Buffy sighed in relief and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

                “It – it’s me?” Willow touched her face disbelievingly. “Oh Buffy, I love you.” The redhead planted kisses all over the Slayer’s face in a show of gratitude. “I-it felt like he was taking over. I didn’t know what I was gonna do. Buffy, if that had gone on much longer, I think it might’ve ended really badly.”

                “I wouldn’t have let you do anything you’d regret,” Buffy assured the babbling witch. “And I meant what I said. No matter what you do, I still love you because you’re still my Willow.”

                “If I’m your Willow then you have to be my Buffy,” said Willow with a pout.

                “Oh, I’m yours,” the Slayer pledged.

                “Good. I’m glad we straightened that out.” Willow leaned forward and kissed the Slayer. “Mine,” she said as she pulled back and placed a finger on Buffy’s lower lip.

                “Oh yeah?” Buffy grabbed Willow’s face with both hands and kissed back forcefully. “Mine,” she announced.

                “Come on,” Willow stood up and began walking toward the door.

                “Huh?”

                “I wanna take you home and do naughty things to you,” said the witch with a grin.

                “Wicked witch,” said Buffy, smiling brightly as she stood too.

                “You know I am,” Willow replied. “Wicked witch is gonna take you back to the castle and earn her name.”

                Buffy caught up and slipped her hand happily into Willow’s.

                “You’d still love me if I turned into Ted, right?” Buffy asked as they walked.

                “Would you make me drug-cookies?” asked Willow brightly.

                “No. You’re only allowed to have Buffy-cookies.”

                “In that case, I’d still love you.”

                They walked hand-in-hand out into the noon-day sun.


	4. The Slayer will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Buffy spend quality time together.

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 4**: The Slayer will Play  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Femslash. (And actually some action-ish stuff this time.) Also, naughty words. ;-)  
**Summary**: Willow and Buffy spend quality time together.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Buffy and Willow kissed passionately outside the door to Buffy’s bedroom. Buffy was pressed against the wall with both hands in Willow’s hair. Willow had her right hand on Buffy’s lower back, fingers playing along the Slayer’s spine as if it were a piano. The witch’s left hand remained steadily on Buffy’s thigh as they continued to kiss with escalating intensity.

                “Oh God, Will.” Buffy extricated one of her hands from the witch’s red hair and opened the door to her bedroom. “Bed,” she panted as Willow started kissing her neck. Neither girl made a move toward the room, still wrapped up in each other. Buffy brought her hand to the back of Willow’s knees and lifted the girl into her arms. “Bed,” she repeated.

                “You just wanted to sweep me off my feet,” Willow accused, smiling more brightly than Buffy had seen in recent memory.

                “Yes,” Buffy replied, “yes I did.” She leaned down and kissed the redhead again before carrying her into the room.

                “Miss Summers, are you trying to seduce me?”

                “Yes, yes I am.” She laid Willow on the bed, propped up against the headboard, and kissed her again. “Is it working?”

                “Mmm,” said Willow as their faces separated again. “My pussy definitely says yes.”

                “Willow!” Buffy exclaimed in surprise.

                “Oh, I’m sorry,” Willow said quickly, looking panicked. “Do you not like that word? I can stop saying it.”

                “I’m okay with it,” Buffy assured her. “I just didn’t really think you would use it.”

                “Well, maybe not in mixed company,” said the witch with a smile, “but anything goes in the bedroom.”

                “My wicked witch.” Buffy grinned and kissed her again.

                “I’m starting to like that name,” Willow commented between kisses.

                “Good,” Buffy encouraged, climbing into bed and straddling Willow’s right thigh. She leaned close to the witch’s ear and spoke softly. “Do you know what the – Slayer,” the word came out breathily, “does to the wicked witch?”

                “She doesn’t slay, right?” Willow asked, panting heavily.

                “Nooo.” Buffy kissed the witch just below her ear. “The Slayer’s a good girl,” she purred. The fingers of her right hand began tracing delicately along Willow’s stomach, between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her jeans. “The Slayer shows the wicked witch her love.” Buffy’s tongue gently teased Willow’s earlobe. “How does the love make the wicked witch feel?”

                “The – the love – oh God,” Willow panted as Buffy started kissing her neck. “The love makes the witch feel – really warm,” she breathed.

                “Mm-hm,” Buffy moaned softly against Willow’s neck.

                “Really, really warm,” Willow repeated, losing her train of thought.

                “Maybe the witch needs to take her shirt off,” Buffy suggested, tugging at the item of clothing in question. Willow leaned forward obligingly and Buffy pulled the shirt over her head. Beneath, Willow wore a sky-blue bra that was frilly and made of silk. “Wicked witch wore a sexy bra,” Buffy commented.

                “I got dressed with the intent to make a move on you this morning,” Willow pointed out. “I thought it would be good to be prepared for any eventuality.”

                “Mmm,” the Slayer groaned, leaning forward again. “I love it when you talk nerdy to me.”

                “Yeah?” Willow questioned. “I think I kinda like it when you’re cheesy.”

                “I’m glad,” said Buffy, gently running her index finger in a spiral on Willow’s stomach and delighting in the way she twitched every time the Slayer hit a ticklish spot. “I’m definitely confident in my ability to cheese.”

                “Cheese is a verb now?” asked the witch.

                “I guess so.” Buffy brought her head down and began licking the hollow of Willow’s neck. “Wanna tell me about the parts of speech?” Buffy asked, making the question sound more seductive than it would in any other context.

                “I don’t think I can,” Willow breathed. “I don’t think I can focus with you licking my neck like that.”

                “Well I can stop,” Buffy teased, “if it bothers you.”

                “It bothers me in _all_ the right ways,” Willow assured her.

                “Mmm.” Buffy smiled against the redhead’s warm skin. “So,” said Buffy, “I made cheese a verb.” She kissed Willow’s neck again between sentences. “Maybe you should tell me another verb.” She moved upward, returning slowly to the witch’s ear and kissing all the way. “Can you think of a verb?” Kiss. “I think I know one.” Kiss. “It’s been on my mind all day.” She breathed the word into Willow’s ear as barely more than a sigh, “Fuck.”

                Willow exhaled heavily, turning her head to capture the Slayer’s lips with her own. Their lips smacked wetly as they tried to express the depth of their emotion to each other. Buffy’s hand was now rubbing against the silky material of Willow’s bra, cupping and squeezing her left breast. Willow used one hand to stroke Buffy’s hair, the other resting comfortably on her lower back.

                “Oh Buffy,” Willow panted heavily as their lips separated, chest heaving under the Slayer’s fingers. Buffy kissed her way rapidly down Willow’s neck and to her chest. “Buffy, I’m sooo wet,” moaned the witch.

                “Wet, huh?” The Slayer licked along Willow’s bra strap, from cup to shoulder. “Where are you wet, I wonder.”

                “Uhhh,” Willow groaned in reply. Buffy kissed the tops of her breasts. “Oh Buffy please,” she begged, both hands grasping the Slayer’s strong back.

                “Where are you wet, my wicked witch?” Buffy pressed a finger into the center of Willow’s bra cup where the outline of her erect nipple was plainly visible. “This doesn’t feel wet,” she noted, teasing the nipple between her thumb and index finger. “Where, oh where.” The witch inhaled sharply as Buffy’s middle and index fingers walked down Willow’s stomach, toward her jeans. “Are you wet under here?” Buffy asked innocently as she rubbed at the front of Willow’s pants.

                “Buffyyyy,” Willow moaned, arching into the Slayer’s touch.

                Buffy moved her hand away again, slowly trailing back up Willow’s stomach and then around to her back. She leaned again to whisper in the witch’s ear.

                “Tell me how you want it.”

                “Fuck me, Buffy,” Willow responded immediately, her voice low and lusty. In the next instant, the witch’s bra was undone and the straps were moving along her arms. Willow unwrapped her arms from around the Slayer to facilitate the bra’s easy removal.

                “You have beautiful breasts.” Buffy’s eyes attempted to absorb every detail of the newly exposed flesh.

                “Wicked witch wants the Slayer to take her shirt off too,” the redhead requested with a grin, pulling at the white button-up shirt the blonde was wearing.

                “Mmm,” Buffy pondered, “I think the Slayer’s gonna make her wait.”

                “The Slayer’s a tease,” said Willow with a pout.

                “You are so sexy when you pout,” Buffy complimented. “But I think my wicked witch likes to be teased.”

                “Ahhh,” Willow cried out sharply as Buffy gently tugged at her left nipple.

                “Good sound, right?” Buffy questioned, rolling the nipple between her fingers.

                “Mm-hm.” Willow nodded, biting her bottom lip. She tugged again. “Ohh God,” the witch panted breathily. “I have – I have,” she tried to gather the focus to speak. “I have a verb for you,” she managed at last.

                “Oh yeah?” Buffy asked with a smile, eyes brightening with the possibilities.

                “Lick,” said Willow slowly, allowing the word to roll sensually off her tongue. Buffy’s tongue traced the witch’s bottom lip. “Lower,” begged the redhead. Buffy licked her upper lip. “That’s not lower,” Willow whined. The Slayer moved down and licked Willow’s chin. “Getting closer.”

                “Maybe I need,” Buffy licked the hollow of the witch’s neck, “a noun.”

                “Nipple,” the witch replied readily. Buffy moved down obediently to Willow’s right breast and circled the areola with her tongue. “Oh yes please.” Buffy began to push the nipple from side to side. “Another verb.” Buffy’s tongue continued to lap at the nipple, waiting patiently for Willow’s next directive. “Bite.”

                “Adjective?” Buffy requested nervously.

                “Soft,” said the redhead. Buffy steadied the bud between her teeth and very gently applied pressure. “A little harder,” Willow instructed. The Slayer increased the pressure ever so slightly. “Ooh, just like that,” said the witch with an encouraging moan. Keeping the nipple between her teeth, Buffy pressed against it with her tongue, earning a high pitched mewling sound from her lover.

                “Oh God, do that again,” said Buffy, shuddering in pleasure.

                “You – you like my noises?” Willow asked, fighting to keep her panting under control.

                “They are most definitely wetness inducing,” Buffy informed the adorable redhead, her tone practically dripping with lust.

                “I might be able to do it again,” suggested Willow with a smile. “Suck.” The Slayer returned to Willow’s nipple and sucked it gently into her mouth. “Oh Buffy,” she panted softly.

                Neither of them noticed the sound of footsteps approaching.

                “Hey, Buffy,” Dawn called, walking through the still open door to the bedroom. “I can’t find the expiration date on this milk carton, but it smells kind of funny. When are you gonna – oh.” Dawn looked up from the milk carton she was holding to the two women on the bed.

                Buffy’s mouth left Willow’s nipple with a faint pop.


	5. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Dawn talk it out.

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 5**: Out of the Darkness  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Warnings**: Erm, dark-ish issues. I tried to stay on the lighter side of the darkness, but part of this chapter deals with Buffy’s emotional state in S6 and also references that time when Dawn cut herself in S5.  
**Summary**: Buffy and Dawn talk it out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                Willow scrambled to cover herself with a pillow.

                “I’m just gonna…” Dawn gestured vaguely toward the door before turning and hurrying from the room.

                “You should talk to her,” Willow pointed out unnecessarily.

                “Yeah, I know,” said Buffy with a sigh. “Wait here for me?”

                “Like I’m gonna bail now.” The witch rolled her eyes.

                Buffy leaned in and gave Willow a brief kiss before turning to leave the room and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

                “DAWN!” Buffy called out. Then, “Oh – you’re right here.”

                The teen was leaning against the wall just outside of Buffy’s room, arms crossed over her chest and eyes locked on the floor.

                “Hey,” Dawn said quietly.

                “Hey,” Buffy echoed, unsure of how to get around the awkwardness. “Wanna talk?” she suggested, leaning against the opposite wall now.

                “Not really,” Dawn answered moodily.

                “But you stayed,” said Buffy warmly, hoping Dawn understood that this meant a lot to her.

                “Yeah.”

                “I think you’re actually maturing as a person,” Buffy told her. “Which might actually be one of the signs of an impending apocalypse,” she added as an afterthought.

                “That’s me,” Dawn said with sarcastic cheer. “Dawn Summers, the fourth horseman.”

                “For some reason that just made me picture you as a centaur,” said Buffy, shaking her head to clear it of the image.

                “Weird much?” Dawn asked with raised eyebrows.

                “Dawn, I’m the poster girl for weird,” Buffy stated bluntly.

                The sisters shifted uncomfortably, staring anywhere but at each other.

                “You gonna say it’s not what it looked like?” Dawn questioned.

                “No, it’s pretty much exactly what it looked like,” Buffy answered plainly. “I mean, I guess it depends on what you thought.”

                “I’m thinkin’ it was either sex or you’re too lazy to go shopping and so you were trying to milk Willow,” Dawn quipped.

                Buffy burst out into laughter at this and sank into a sitting position against the wall. After a moment, Dawn began to chuckle too. It began as laughter at her own joke, but it turned into laughter at the fact that Buffy was still laughing, eyes watering slightly. Buffy caught site of the milk carton still in Dawn’s hand and her laughter redoubled.

                “I’m sorry,” said Buffy, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Dawn copied her sister and had a seat there in the hall, setting the milk carton beside her. “And I’m sorry,” Buffy added seriously. “That’s not exactly the way I would’ve picked for you to find out.”

                “How _would_ you have done it?” Dawn inquired.

                “Probably some kind of pow-wow in the living room.” Buffy shrugged. “Hopefully something that ended with a group hug.”

                “D’you love her?” Dawn asked abruptly.

                “Yeah, I do,” Buffy replied softly.

                “D’you really though,” Dawn challenged. “You didn’t love the last person you slept with.”

                “Dawn, it’s not like that,” said Buffy quietly, stung by her sister’s words. “It’s pretty much the exact opposite actually. With Spike it was – well, it was bad.”

                “Then why did you do it?” Dawn demanded in frustration.

                “I – it’s hard to explain,” said Buffy, fighting to keep her voice steady as she spoke. “I’m trying to think of the right words and it’s – it’s hard for me to talk about.” Buffy looked up at the ceiling and blinked several times in rapid succession. “Do you remember that time you cut up your arm?”

                “Yes,” Dawn answered tersely.

                “That’s what it was like with Spike,” said Buffy shortly. “Being with Spike was my version of cutting myself.”

                “Why?” Dawn asked again.

                “Why did you cut your arm?” Buffy countered calmly.

                “I thought I wasn’t _real_,” Dawn screeched, immediately defensive.

                “You wanted to feel something,” Buffy finished for her. “Something intense. Just to make sure you were actually alive.” There was a moment of tense silence as understanding passed between the two sisters.

“After Willow,” the Slayer began, but stopped herself and rethought her words. “After I came back – it was like I couldn’t feel anything. All the things that used to make me happy – make me sure of myself – they didn’t feel like they should. Everything was so meaningless compared to what I had lost. All the good things were just an echo of how they were supposed to feel.” Buffy closed her eyes, breathing slowly and willing herself to continue.

                “And then there was Spike,” she said at last. “Spike said I opened up to him because it didn’t have to be real with him. In some ways that was true, but in others – he made it more real than anyone else could. The only things I could feel were the things that were so different from what I – the worst things. I could only feel my worst emotions. Anger, sadness, guilt, self-loathing. And Spike could make me feel them all at once.”

                “I didn’t know it was like that,” Dawn said quietly. “I thought he was just a distraction.”

                “He was that too,” Buffy replied. “When I was in the moment, it was so good. I mean he’s definitely got a work ethic.”

                “I think you might be a demon,” Dawn responded dryly.

                “Right – sorry.” Buffy blushed. “I guess you don’t really need details.” There was an awkward pause in the conversation. “And of course, the better it was in the moment, the worse I felt afterwards. Which was the other half of what I was looking for,” Buffy mused sardonically. “I hated myself for so many different reasons, but I was so desperate for that feeling. The happiness couldn’t touch me so I turned to the pain. Those raw emotions that ripped me open and left me bleeding.”

                “I don’t really need the morbid imagery either,” Dawn pointed out.

                “Sorry,” said Buffy again. “Carried away. I don’t really talk about it much. It’s actually kind of nice to let it out.”

                “Glad I could be of service,” Dawn muttered.

                “Dawn,” Buffy said slowly, “there’s something else I need to apologize for. Last year – I really ignored you – o-on the personal level. I want you to know I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to shut you out like that. I did a lot of wrong things last year.”

                “You know this means I’m more mature than you,” said Dawn.

                “How do you figure that?”

                “I only cut myself once,” the teen replied smugly. “You did your mistakes like fifty times before you got over it.”

                “You’re still young,” Buffy assured her sister. “You’ve got a lot more mistakes to make. And I’ll be there with a great big banner that says ‘I told you so.’” Dawn grimaced. “But I’ll also have a hug…and possibly comfort food.”

                “You just can’t admit that I’m more mature than you, can you?”

                “As the older sister, I’m pretty sure I’m legally prohibited from admitting any such thing,” Buffy responded.

                “And you are over it, right?” Dawn asked suddenly.

                “Yeah,” the Slayer said reassuringly. “I mean, I’m not saying I’ll never make another mistake in my life, but I’m in a much – much – let me stress this, much healthier place than I was.”

                “And the thing with Willow?” prompted Dawn.

                “Is real,” said Buffy with deep sincerity. “We love each other very much. Willow makes me feel all those wonderful things that I lost touch with.”

                “Then I’m glad,” said Dawn with a smile. “For both of you. You both need a little happiness.” She began standing up again.

                “And you’re okay with the fact that we’re happy together?” Buffy questioned, standing too.

                “Yes,” said Dawn plainly. “What, you thought I was gonna freak out about the _lesbian_ thing? Please, Buffy, you’re so immature.”

                “Teens just don’t understand.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

                “I should’ve seen it coming, really,” Dawn commented. “I mean I’ve noticed you checking her out.”

                “You have? Oh and I thought I was bein’ all discreet.”

                “I thought you were just looking though,” Dawn continued. “I didn’t realize you were gonna make a move. I mean, you’ve checked out lots of girls over the years.”

                “Not lots,” Buffy said defensively. “Just the hot ones.”

                “Okay.” Dawn rolled her eyes. “I guess Sunnydale just has lots of hot girls then.”

                “And Willow actually made the first move,” Buffy informed the teen.

                “Oh,” Dawn frowned. “I owe Xander ten bucks.”

                “Wait – what?” Buffy demanded. “You were betting on – on me and Willow?”

                “Sort of,” Dawn admitted meekly. “We were talking about it. He thought he could see something between you two; I thought he was just doing the male fantasy thing. I told him you had checked her out, but that you never made the first move with boys or girls and it was probably just a noticing thing. Obviously I was wrong. And I totally didn’t even notice Willow noticing you too.”

                “She plays it pretty close to the chest,” said Buffy.

                There was a brief pause.

                “Okay, I’m not even gonna touch that one,” Dawn decided after a moment.

                “Yeah, sorry,” Buffy told her, fighting a giggle. “Can I ask you a favor?”

                “Maybe,” said Dawn cautiously.

                “How would you feel about staying over at Janice’s tonight?” Buffy suggested.

                “Oh God.” Dawn rolled her eyes dramatically. “Can’t you keep it in your pants ‘til I’m at school?”

                “Well,” Buffy stammered awkwardly, “the things is – I – we haven’t actually – stuff keeps coming up…”

                “Oh God,” said Dawn again. “You mean I – that was – okay, I’m like twice as sorry now.”

                “We sort of lost track of time. I forgot how early school lets out.”

                “Buffy, I stayed after with Janice and Kit for like an hour,” Dawn pointed out. “I would’ve said something when I got in, but I thought you might be taking a nap.”

                “Yeah, well – wait a minute.” Buffy frowned. “You were gonna interrupt my nap with your milk question?”

                “Yeah-huh,” Dawn answered with a nervous grin. “And while we’re on that, when _are_ you gonna go shopping?”

                “Tell you what,” said Buffy brightly, “if you go to Janice’s, I promise the fridge will be stocked when you get back.”

                “And if I don’t,” Dawn asked in curiosity.

                “You’re gonna start living on government cheese,” Buffy threatened.

                “Okay, I got the message. I’ll go call Janice.” She turned and headed for the stairs.

                “And Dawn?” Buffy called. The teen stopped on the top step. “I’m glad we talked.”

                “Me too,” said Dawn, turning around only to be caught in a surprise hug.

                “I love you, Dawn.”

                “Ack. Mushy much?” Dawn wriggled out of the Slayer’s arms. “But I love you too, Buffy,” she replied before hurrying down the stairs.

                Buffy sighed and walked back to her bedroom door.


	6. Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Willow talk it out. Then they do the whole sexy fun times thing.

**Title**: Close to the Chest  
**Chapter 6:** Into the Light  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Explicit Femslash. Consider yourself warned.  
**Summary**: Buffy and Willow talk it out. Then they do the whole sexy fun times thing.

**A/N**: Last chapter. I can’t make up my mind about a sequel. I keep pondering an S7 rewrite type thing where I follow Buffy and Willow through the rest of the season and show how things are made different by their relationship, but I just don’t know. It would be a really hard project for me, especially considering how much I like Spike’s arc in S7 and I would want to include most of it even if I did have to alter the way things happened. There’s a litter of plot bunnies hopping around in my head, but I don’t know if I’m gonna write it or not. Feel free to share your opinions in reviews.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

                “Hey,” Willow greeted as Buffy came into the room; she had gotten dressed again in the Slayer’s absence.

                “Hey,” replied Buffy, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

                Willow grasped the Slayer in an affectionate hug, which Buffy returned gratefully.

                “Did you hear any of that?” Buffy asked while they embraced.

                “Only because I had my ear pressed to the door,” said Willow promptly.

                “Anything you wanna talk about?” Buffy grasped one of Willow’s hands and began moving toward the bed. She turned around again when Willow didn’t move with her.

                “Yeah,” Willow answered the Slayer’s question. “Buffy, I-” she seemed to be having some difficulty with what she wanted to say. “I want you to – I just…” she trailed off again, looking like she was about to cry.

                “Willow, what is it?” Buffy brought a hand up to the witch’s face, caressing Willow’s cheek with her thumb.

                “I never said it, but…” she met the Slayer’s eyes fearfully. “Buffy, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Buffy pulled the witch closer, cradling the back of her head as she started to cry in earnest. “I’m sorry I pulled you out of heaven,” she explained. “I-it was selfish and wrong and I’m sorry. I mean – I’m not sorry that you’re back – because I love you – but I didn’t mean to put you through that and I’m so sorry.”

                “Shhh.” Buffy stroked Willow’s hair, trying to soothe her distress. “It’s okay, Will,” she whispered gently. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” This, of course, brought on heavy sobbing. “It’s okay. I love you, Will.” Tears now formed in the Slayer’s eyes in sympathy for the woman she loved.

                They stood like that for a long moment, Willow continually sobbing and Buffy persistently trying to calm her. Buffy knew that Willow needed to express these feelings, but that didn’t make it any less painful to watch. Knowing that Willow was crying for her was very troubling. A year previously, Buffy would have said that this was the appropriate response and that the witch had damn well better be sorry, but everything was different now. Buffy needed Willow to know that it was okay.

                “I love you,” the Slayer repeated as Willow’s breathing steadied. She pulled her face back and looked directly into the witch’s eyes. “And I more than forgive you,” Buffy pledged.

                “No,” Willow said thickly, “I don’t deserve-”

                “You _do_,” Buffy asserted, cupping Willow’s face between her hands. “You do.” She kissed her lover’s forehead affectionately. “Willow, I need to tell you something. A-and I wanna make sure I get it right.”

                “Buffy-”

                “Shhh.” The Slayer held a finger to Willow’s lips as she gathered her thoughts. “I’m grateful.” Two more tears slipped from the witch’s eyes at these words. “I know that you were trying to help me and that you wanted me back and I’m grateful for _both_ of those things. And,” Buffy swallowed back the lump in her throat, “and Willow, for the first time – _I’m glad_ that you brought me back.”

                “What?” Willow’s eyes widened in absolute shock.

                “Loving you,” the Slayer continued, “Will, it’s like finding heaven on earth.”

                “Oh my God.” Willow looked terror-stricken by the depth of this proclamation. “That’s – that’s – you can’t – I – that’s – Buffy…”

                “I mean it, Will,” Buffy assured her solemnly.

                “Buffy – that,” Willow stammered. “That – this is gonna be a great big understatement, but that’s so _sweet_. Oh my God, Buffy that’s sweet. That’s – that’s sweeter than sweet. It’s like exponential sweet. It’s like sweet cubed a-and then someone sprinkled a little extra sweet on top. I mean it’s pretty much logistically impossible to say anything sweeter than that.” Buffy watched the adorable redhead’s babbling with a mild expression of amusement on her face. “Buffy – what am I supposed to say?”

                “You don’t have to say anything,” Buffy answered calmly.

                “I love you,” Willow blurted out immediately.

                “But that one is always appreciated.” Buffy leaned forward and gently kissed the witch’s lips.

                “I love you,” Willow repeated.

                “I love you too, Will. Come on.” The Slayer lifted the witch into her arms and then turned to the bed. “Sit with me.” She laid Willow on the bed and then had a seat, lined up with the redhead’s left side and draping an arm over her shoulder. “I love snuggling with you.”

                “I love it too.” Willow laid her head on Buffy’s shoulder. “Buffy?”

                “Yes?”

                “That wasn’t just a get-in-my-pants thing, right?” she asked with a smile.

                “Will, I’m pretty sure I could’ve gotten into your pants anyway,” Buffy pointed out.

                “That’s true,” the witch admitted.

                “So I said it because I mean it,” the Slayer said softly, fingers stroking Willow’s shoulder.  “I love you, Willow. I love you so much I don’t even have enough words for it.”

                “I thought the heaven thing was pretty good,” Willow told her. “I know other people have said stuff like that before, but – coming from you – i-it carries a lot of weight.”

                “I’m glad you caught that.”

                “Buffy,” Willow began uncertainly, “how am I supposed to tell you I feel the same way?”

                “Well, that sounded good,” Buffy suggested.

                “Buffy.”

                “I know, Will,” Buffy assured her. “And I’m serious. I believe you when you say it.”

                “Why?” Willow questioned disbelievingly.

                “Because I can feel it from you,” said Buffy quietly. She reached over and pulled Willow’s hand up to her chest. “In here.” Willow could feel the Slayer’s heart pumping beneath her hand. “Every time you tell me you love me, I can feel it.”

                “Buffy, I love you.”

                “I love you too.”

                There was a soft knock at Buffy’s bedroom door.

                “Buffy, I’m headed out,” Dawn called through the door.

                “Okay,” Buffy answered. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

                “We love you, Dawnie,” said Willow.

                “Have fun,” the teen added suggestively.

                The two women waited in silence as Dawn’s footsteps retreated and then they heard the opening and closing of the front door.

                “So,” Buffy rolled onto her side.

                “Buffy, I have a confession to make,” Willow said softly before rolling over as well. The Slayer’s eyes widened in question, searching her lover’s face. “It might be a bit of surprise.”

                “Will, I have a very strict ‘no surprise’ policy.”

                “Guess you don’t wanna know my secret then,” the witch teased.

                They were still for a moment, staring boldly into each other’s eyes.

                “Okay,” Buffy decided with a pout. “You can tell me.”

                “You sure?” Willow asked. “It’s a really big thing. Something you might never have guessed about me.”

                “Tell me,” Buffy requested, hardly daring to breathe as she waited to find out what Willow was going to say.

                “I’m falling in love with you,” said the redhead, smiling broadly.

                “Ohh,” Buffy sighed in frustration. “Scare me, why don’t you.”

                “It was fun to watch your face,” said Willow, laughing lightly. She leaned forward and softly kissed the Slayer’s lips.

                “I already knew that,” Buffy complained.

                “You did?” Willow feigned surprise. “Oh, but I was playing it so close to the chest.”

                “But I’ve been close to your chest,” Buffy reminded the redhead. They kissed again.

                “Sooo,” Willow prompted. “D’you have any secrets to tell me?”

                “I’m not falling in love with you.” The Slayer waited just a beat until Willow started to look concerned. “I’m _already_ in love with you.”

                “You had me worried there,” said Willow with a sigh.

                “It was fun to watch your face,” Buffy teased.

                “You just wanted to be one up on me,” the witch accused her.

                “Mayyybe,” said the Slayer with a grin.

                “But you know what?” Willow moved quickly, straddling Buffy’s hips; the Slayer’s heartbeat quickened in anticipation. “I think wicked witch has caught a Slayer.” She smiled brightly.

                “Gasp,” articulated Buffy. “Whatever shall I do?”

                “There’s nothing you can do. The wicked witch is gonna have her way with you.”

                “Oh no,” said Buffy in a high-pitched tone, reminding herself of the Buffybot. “But surely some handsome prince will come and save me.”

                “Oh, many have tried.” Willow’s hands began rubbing slowly along Buffy’s sides. “But the wicked witch is stronger than all of them.”

                “How has the witch accomplished such a thing?” Buffy asked as Willow unbuttoned the bottom button on her white shirt.

                “The witch was able to triumph over those would-be suitors,” Willow leaned close to Buffy’s ear, “because the wicked witch has a secret.” Willow undid another button.

                “But what secret could give the witch such power?” Buffy was having trouble maintaining her breathy tone as she began panting.

                “The wicked witch,” Willow continued to speak into Buffy’s ear, “is in love with the Slayer.”

                “Oh my,” Buffy panted.

                “And the witch has captured the Slayer,” Willow breathed, “so that she can seduce her.”

                “But the Slayer’s a good girl,” Buffy replied. “She could never give in to such naughty urges.”

                “I think the witch can convince her,” said Willow as she unbuttoned a third button. She leaned down and kissed the Slayer passionately.

                “Oh no,” sighed Buffy as their lips parted. “The witch’s kisses feel so good. I don’t know if I can resist her.”

                “Give in to it, Slayer,” said Willow, voice dropping lower in contrast to Buffy’s. “Let me show you my love.”

                “Oh, wicked witch,” Buffy exclaimed. “I cannot resist your charms any longer. I would forget every prince in the kingdom if you would only kiss me again.”

                “I’ll do a lot more than that,” Willow vowed.

                “Make love to me, my wicked witch,” Buffy pleaded.

                Willow grinned broadly before leaning down to capture the Slayer’s lips yet again. The kiss was passionate and fierce, each of them marveling in the level of emotion that could pass between their lips. It was as if they were carrying on a conversation without using any words. Each smack of the lips, each stroke of the tongue, and each exhale of breath carried a thousand expressions of a single word: love.

                “I love you, Willow,” Buffy panted as their lips separated and the witch started kissing her way toward the Slayer’s ear.

                “Ready to get started on the happily ever after?” Willow asked quietly. She began to softly lick and nibble at the Slayer’s earlobe. After a pause, she sat up and examined the Buffy’s face as something occurred to her.

                “What is it?” Buffy asked concernedly.

                “Just making sure you’re not crying this time,” said Willow with a smile.

                “You know I can take over if you’re too nervous.” Buffy undid the remaining buttons on her shirt.

                “Slow down,” said Willow grasping Buffy’s hands. “I just wanna make sure this is good for you.”

                “Will, I love you,” Buffy stated. “And I trust you. It’ll be good.”

                “I mean, it’s not like I’m not confident in my abilities,” Willow assured the Slayer. “I just know that every body is different. If I do anything that you’re uncomfortable with – or if it doesn’t feel good – you’ll tell me, right?”

                “Yes,” Buffy said patiently. “The safe word is ‘ow.’”

                “Okay.” Willow smiled again.

                “So, Willow Rosenberg,” Buffy began in a suggestive tone, “wanna stick your hand in my cookie jar?”

                “Buffy,” said Willow with a troubled expression, “do I have to stick with this cookie metaphor?”

                “Aww,” Buffy pouted. “You don’t want Buffy-cookies?” She brought her head up to the witch’s ear. “You’re the one who said you wanted to eat me.”

                “I do,” Willow pledged with a blush. “It’s just, with the hand thing, weird imagery.”

                “Oh,” Buffy’s expression mirrored the redhead’s. “No, I just meant – because it’s naughty – and earlier we were… If it’s the same thing I’m picturing, then yeah, don’t do that.”

                “I’ll be gentle,” Willow assured her.

                “I trust you.”

                Their lips met again, passionate, but tender. Willow pushed open Buffy’s shirt revealing a black bra, simple and functional without being inelegant. The witch began kissing along Buffy’s neck and chest. Willow’s hands moved around to Buffy’s back while she kissed various spots on the Slayer’s chest. The Slayer leaned forward as her bra was unclasped. Willow did away with both shirt and bra, tossing them vaguely toward the corner of the room.

                “You’re beautiful, Buffy,” Willow complimented quietly. Grasping a breast in each hand, she gently rolled the nipples under her thumbs.

                “Good,” Buffy gasped in pleasure. “So good.”

                “Mm-hm.” Willow repeatedly kissed the area between the Slayer’s breasts. After a moment, she moved her left hand down to Buffy’s waist and allowed her mouth to take its place, gently licking the stiff nipple. Her licks earned various moans and sighs of appreciation from her lover. She steadied the nipple between her teeth and gently bit down.

                “Ow,” Buffy responded shortly, causing Willow to release the nipple immediately.

                “Sorry,” the redhead apologized quickly, reverting to kisses, circling just beyond the areola.

                “Tender,” explained the Slayer. “I don’t think teeth are gonna work.”

                “Okay,” said Willow. “Can I kiss it better?”

                “I’d like that,” Buffy answered with a smile.

                Willow very softly kissed the Slayer’s nipple. She repeated the gesture twice more and then moved to the top of Buffy’s breast.

                “Down,” the Slayer complained. Willow moved to Buffy’s shoulder. “I’m gonna be teased, huh?” Buffy pouted.

                “I’ll go down.” Grinning, Willow paused and allowed the double entendre to sink in. “But I wanna explore a little first.” She leaned in and kissed behind Buffy’s ear, causing the blonde to immediately shiver with pleasure. “I noticed you enjoying this earlier.” Willow licked the newly discovered sweet spot. “Ah God, Buffy,” Willow purred in the Slayer’s ear, “I can’t tell you how much I get off on this.”

                “On – what now?” Buffy panted, trying to focus through the delirium of her pleasure.

                “Discovering you,” the witch explained happily. “I love this so much.” She kissed the Slayer’s neck. “I wonder if I can find any other spots.”

                “Want me to tell you?” the Slayer asked as Willow experimented with various areas on the Slayer’s neck.

                “Absolutely not.” Willow sounded scandalized by the suggestion. “That would take all the fun out of it.” She began to lightly nibble at Buffy’s neck experimentally; this earned tiny tremors of pleasure from the Slayer. “You would,” Willow muttered, rolling her eyes and continuing to nibble.

                “Oh God, you learn fast,” Buffy complimented.

                “That’s what my teachers tell me.” Willow stopped, pondering. “That came out wrong,” she realized. “I just meant – probably not the best line for the bedroom.”

                “I’m okay with it.” Buffy kissed the witch before she could begin to babble. “Didn’t you say once,” she leaned toward Willow’s ear, “that academic achievement excites you?” She licked Willow’s earlobe once. “Wanna know your grades so far?”

                “Please don’t let that be sarcasm.” Willow’s breathing quickened and Buffy smiled.

                “In kissing,” she pecked the witch’s lips, “you get an A plus.” Another peck. “And a little gold star next to it.”

                “Is it weird that that’s turning me on?” asked Willow.

                “I like that it turns you on,” Buffy pledged, sitting up properly next to the redhead. “That turns me on.” She licked at the hollow of the witch’s neck, remembering how Willow had enjoyed it earlier. “In nipples,” she continued her evaluation, “you get an A.”

                “Just an A?”

                “You’ll have to do some remedial work,” Buffy offered. Willow’s hands grasped the Slayer’s breasts and she trailed her thumbs around each areola. “No,” Buffy pulled the witch’s hands away. “Not during the evaluation.”

                “But I’ll do _anything_ for a good grade,” Willow teased.

                “Oh really?” Buffy questioned playfully. “You know, I have a thing for sweet little school girls.” The Slayer plucked at Willow’s shirt.

                “I think someone mentioned that to me,” said the witch with a smile. The couple kissed again.

                “Miss Rosenberg,” Buffy sighed, “this is highly inappropriate. I think we should continue with the evaluation.”

                “I think I’d rather seduce you,” Willow countered.

                “Yes, well,” Buffy was panting heavily, “in sweet spots,” she persisted. The redhead leaned forward and nibbled at Buffy’s neck again. “God Will, I’m so turned on.”

                “Is that before or after A?”

                “A plus,” Buffy rasped.

                “No gold star?” Willow inquired as she moved around to the other side of the Slayer’s neck.

                “We’ll have to…” Buffy was having trouble completing her sentences as her brain focused in on the wonderful sensations of lust raging through her system. “We’ll have to wait for the final exam. Oh please, Willow.” The redhead began moving away from Buffy’s neck, kissing her way down toward the left breast.

                “Please what?” Willow licked the straining nipple.

                “Wonderful – tongue,” Buffy moaned disjointedly.

                “Nice adjective,” Willow praised, “excellent noun. Is there more?”

                “Pants,” said the Slayer urgently.

                “Pants?” Willow’s fingers teased Buffy’s stomach, just above her khaki pants.

                “So hot,” Buffy half-whispered. “So, so hot.”

                “You’re starting to sound like cave-Slayer,” Willow observed.

                “Mmm, girl smell good,” Buffy responded, leaning forward and theatrically sniffing Willow’s hair.

                “Okay, you’re not really turning into cave-Slayer, right?” Willow asked with concern.

                “I’m me,” Buffy replied. “Just really fucking hot right now.”

                “Language,” Willow taunted. “If you’re not careful, I’ll have to wash your mouth out with my tongue.”

                “Take off my _fucking_ pants,” Buffy challenged, wondering if the witch would back up her threat or follow Buffy’s orders.

                “Naughty Slayer,” said Willow with a grin. She moved up to Buffy’s mouth again and kissed her hungrily. She eased the blonde’s head onto the pillows behind her, one hand supporting herself and the other continuing to trace the waistband of Buffy’s pants.

                “So,” Buffy interrupted between kisses. “You’re not gonna-” kiss, “take off-” kiss, “my pants?”

                “Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?” Willow lowered her face yet again to Buffy’s chest.

                “Will, I think we’re up to eight-play,” Buffy pointed out.

                “I think,” Willow flicked her tongue once against Buffy’s right nipple, “my Slayer likes to be teased.” Buffy whined noisily, squirming beneath the redhead.

                “Willow – are you attached to that shirt?”

                “Um, kinda,” answered Willow, wondering what Buffy was thinking.

                “You might wanna take it off,” Buffy informed her with lust-filled eyes.

                “Well,” Willow pondered, “I’m not _that_ attached to it,” she said truthfully, more interested in what was on the Slayer’s mind.

                Buffy grabbed the collar of Willow’s shirt with both hands and ripped it down the middle. She propped herself up on an elbow and planted kisses all over the witch’s chest.

                “Buffy, that was so – hot,” Willow panted.

                “Want me to rip more?” The Slayer’s voice was low and craving.

                “I kinda like the bra,” Willow said quickly. Buffy reached behind the witch’s back and unsnapped the garment in question. “Thanks.” The redhead shrugged out of the bra and the tattered remains of her shirt. Suddenly Buffy was rolling the pair of them over, reversing the positions. “Buffy,” said Willow quietly as the Slayer kissed and sucked at her neck. “Um – ow,” tried the witch.

                “Ow,” repeated Buffy blankly, stopping. “Oh – ow. What did I do?”

                “Nothing,” Willow said reassuringly, “it’s just – I wanted to do you first.”

                “Oh.” Buffy sighed, relieved that she hadn’t hurt her lover. “You can if you want,” she promised. “Just let me play a little.”

                “Well, if you insist…” Willow laid her head back on the pillow as Buffy kissed her way down the witch’s chest. “Have I ever told you I love you?”

                “I think,” she kissed between Willow’s breasts, “you may have mentioned it,” she kissed the left nipple, “once or twice,” she kissed the right nipple, “in passing.”

                “I love you a lot.” Her hands moved between their bodies, unbuttoning Buffy’s pants.

                “Do you love me squared?” Buffy adjusted her position to make Willow’s task easier.

                “I love you cubed,” replied the witch.

                “Well, I love you – what’s the fourth one?”

                “To the fourth power,” said Willow as she began sliding Buffy’s pants down her thighs.

                “I love you to the fourth power.” Buffy reached to unbutton Willow’s jeans.

                “I love you to the tenth power,” Willow retorted, nudging Buffy to move so she could remove the pants entirely.

                “Oh yeah?” Buffy shifted and kicked off the pants impatiently. “I love you infinity.”

                “Aww,” Willow pouted. “Well, I love you infinity too.”

                “Okay,” she leaned down and briefly kissed the beautiful witch. “I really love this, you know.”

                “This?” asked Willow.

                “All of it. The talking, the playful, the sexy fun times,” she clarified. “I’m so – happy. But like bigger. Happy squared.”

                “Oh, we don’t need to start that again.” Willow wound a strand of Buffy’s hair around her finger and gently pulled her in for another kiss.

                “So,” Buffy prompted, “what’s a girl gotta say to get in your pants?” She hooked a finger in an unused belt loop on the witch’s jeans.

                “Buffy, you could read the phonebook to me right now and I’d let you in,” Willow responded. “Just the sound of your voice is making me wet right now.”

                “That could lead to a lot of babbling,” said Buffy, “because your voice is making me wet too. Up,” she requested, tugging at the jeans. Willow lifted her hips obligingly and allowed the removal of the jeans. “Mmm, Willow legs,” the Slayer noted happily. Buffy leaned down and kissed the inside of Willow’s right calf, just above her ankle.

                “Feels nice,” Willow encouraged her. Two more kisses hit the same spot and then third moved upward. “Thought you were gonna let me go first.”

                “Just exploring,” Buffy defended quietly as she made her way further up the leg, occasionally licking or nibbling experimentally. Her right hand reached out to caress the witch’s left leg, gently tracing patterns in the pale skin. “Trying to find out if my wicked witch has any sweet spots.” As her kisses reach the right knee, she curled the witch’s left leg up to her body and began trailing her fingers over the back of the thigh. Willow inhaled sharply at the treatment she was receiving.

                “Ooh,” Buffy’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Was that a sweet spot or are you just happy to see me?”

                “Both,” Willow replied immediately.

                “Ooh,” repeated the Slayer, leaning forward as she continued to stroke the thigh. Willow squirmed in pleasure, moaning inarticulately at the Slayer’s soft caresses.

                “Sooo good,” she managed before slipping into less coherent syllables.

                “I can tell you like it,” Buffy commented joyfully. “I can smell it.”

                “Ohhh – uh – that’s a little awkward actually,” Willow informed the Slayer apologetically.

                “Doesn’t have to be.” Buffy leaned down toward Willow’s panties, which were sky blue like her bra had been, and inhaled deeply. “I actually like the way you smell.”

                “Slightly less awkward,” Willow offered.

                “I like to know that I’m doing a good job.” She kissed the witch just above her panties. “And you smell – rich and – strong,” Buffy struggled for the right adjectives. “But without really being overwhelming. It’s nice.”

                “Um, thanks,” said Willow with a blush.

                “I’m sorry,” Buffy said quickly, “I’m wigging you out, huh?”

                “No,” the witch assured her. “Not wigged, I promise. I’ve just never really had a compliment like that before. I didn’t realize Slayer’s had such good smell either.”

                “I’d say it’s a bit better than the average person,” Buffy responded. “Not refined though. Like how vamps tune in on blood and familiar people. I don’t think I could exactly track anybody…” she paused and blushed. “You don’t really wanna hear about Slayer senses though, do you?”

                “I like listening to you talk.” Willow smiled warmly.

                “Yeah, but I should be-”

                “Don’t get so worried about it, Buffy. Trust me, I enjoy the journey just as much as the destination. Sometimes more.”

                “Really?” the Slayer questioned.

                “Really and truly,” Willow affirmed. “Even if you’re not touching my body, when we talk – it’s like your touching my emotions. It turns me on in a whole other way.”

                “Well, that’s it,” Buffy decided. “I’m swearing off boys. Lesbian sex is like ten times better.”

                “Turned you already, huh?” Willow grinned as Buffy nuzzled her stomach affectionately.

                “I can’t remember a guy ever making me as happy as you do.” Buffy planted kisses along the waistband of Willow’s panties.

                “Do you really mean that?” Willow asked softly.

                “I do. There’s this – connection. I’ve never really felt emotionally connected. Nothing this deep.” Buffy fell silent, unsure of herself, unaccustomed to this level of intimate expression.

                “That’s beautiful, Buffy,” the witch replied with sincerity. “I think you just found an emotional sweet spot and poured sweet all over it.”

                “I just got,” Buffy began with a smile, “a really enticing visual.”

                “Enticing, huh?” Willow lifted her eyebrows inquisitively.

                “Definitely.” Buffy paused. “You were covered in syrup.”

                “Ooh,” the witch’s eyes lit up in wonder. “Wanna go get some?”

                For a moment, Buffy seriously considered the idea.

                “I don’t think we have any in the house,” she said with a frown. “Maybe next time though.”

                “You could always,” Willow spoke in a suggestive tone, “pretend I’m covered in syrup.”

                “I’m glad we’re in agreement on this syrup idea.”

                “You know you’re gonna get covered too, right?”

                “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Buffy smiled. “So – pretending?”

                “Yeah.” Willow nodded vigorously. “There’s syrup all over my body. Picture it.”

                “Already did, remember?”

                “I’m all wet and sticky. Someone needs to clean me off.”

                “It’s only logical,” Buffy agreed, trailing her tongue seductively up Willow’s stomach. “Wicked witch tastes sweet.”

                “Mmm, be sure to get it all,” the redhead instructed. “Ahhh yes,” she moaned her approval as Buffy’s tongue spiraled along her right breast, moving toward the nipple. She licked briefly and then gently blew on Willow’s nipple. “Holy God,” groaned the witch. “Are you sure you’ve never had sex with a woman before?”

                “You’re my first,” Buffy vowed. “I’m guessing you liked that.”

                “High marks,” Willow assured her.

                “I definitely wanna pass this test.”

                “You don’t have to be nervous,” said Willow kindly.

                “I’m not nervous when I’m with you,” Buffy replied. She took Willow’s nipple into her mouth and gently began to suck.

                “Just like that.” Willow grasped the back of Buffy’s head, stroking the soft, blonde hair. “I love you, Buffy.”

                “Definitely a turn on,” the Slayer commented before gently nibbling the stiff nipple. She was rewarded handsomely by the return of the mewling noises that she loved so much. Continuing to nibble, Buffy felt her legs quivering in response to Willow’s voice. Buffy released the nipple and leaned forward, resting her head on the witch’s chest.

                “Why’d you stop?” Willow purred.

                “I think my legs were about to give out,” Buffy answered shortly. “You make the sexiest sounds.”

                “You like my noises that much?” Willow continued stroking the Slayer’s hair affectionately. Buffy nodded against Willow’s chest. “So much that you had to stop?”

                “Sorry,” Buffy said softly, “I – well, I didn’t wanna come too soon.”

                “You were about to _come_?” asked the witch in surprise. Another nod. “Wow.”

                “That sound,” Buffy explained. “It’s just – adorable. And you sound – like you need it so much. And I was already so turned on…”

                “Wow,” Willow repeated softly.

                “Sorry for stopping,” Buffy said again. “I just need to cool down for a minute or two. I want this to last.”

                “I promise we’ll do this many more times. Try not to get too stressed out.”

                “I’m not stressed,” Buffy defended. “It’s just…”

                “Just what?” Willow prompted.

                “I’m afraid that – I’m afraid that if I come, I’m gonna wake up.”

                “Wake up?” Willow stopped stroking. “Buffy, you’re worried that this is a dream?”

                “A little,” the Slayer admitted meekly. Willow moved her hand down to Buffy’s backside and pinched – hard. “_Ow_!” she protested angrily.

                “Still think you’re dreaming?” There was a brief pause as Buffy rubbed at the freshly pinched skin. “Buffy, I thought we got past the whole doubting ourselves thing.”

                “I’m sorry,” Buffy replied softly. “It’s hard for me to – to trust that I’m allowed to be this happy.”

                “I think I know how to convince you.” Willow grabbed the waistband of Buffy’s black panties and began pulling them down her legs. Before the Slayer could gather herself to react, Willow was rolling her over and flinging the underwear across the room. “Foreplay’s over,” Willow announced in a low, seductive tone.

                Buffy panted heavily, loving the emergence of Willow’s assertive side. She groaned as the redhead planted hurried kisses down her chest and stomach.

                “You want it, right?” Willow verified as she positioned herself between the Slayer’s legs.

                “No teeth,” Buffy said by way of an answer.

                Willow ran her tongue, slow and gentle, up Buffy’s labia. The Slayer sighed passionately, reveling in the sensation. Feeling the sudden absence of the tongue, Buffy raised herself to see the redhead lean in and kiss various spots on her right thigh. As she hit the exact point where Buffy’s thigh joined her torso, the Slayer arched into the kiss reflexively.

                “How did you know that was there?” Buffy panted. “Ohh God,” she shuddered as Willow licked the sweet spot. “Gold star,” she exclaimed. Willow smiled against the Slayer’s heated skin and began kissing her way back toward the apex of Buffy’s thighs.

                The witch licked her own finger and then very gently placed against the hood of Buffy’s clit, causing a desperate, guttural moan. She very carefully pulled the finger away before tracing down the Slayer’s labia. As Buffy’s panting began to calm, Willow leaned forward and gave her clit a quick lick. Buffy’s head tossed on the pillow and her hips squirmed in desire. Pressing her free left hand on Buffy’s stomach to hold her in place, Willow began licking in earnest, lapping affectionately at the straining nub of flesh.

                Buffy responded to this treatment with many screams and moans. Much of it was incoherent, but Willow picked up on occasional phrases like “Oh God” and “Please more.” Willow heard a vague “Don’t stop” as she slowed the movements of her tongue. She did stop, however, pressing her mouth closely around the Slayer’s clit and creating a soft suction that was greeted with moans of increasing volume.

                “Wil-loooow,” the Slayer begged, body rocking beneath the witch’s firm hand. Willow slowly penetrated the Slayer with her index finger as her mouth returned to licking. She picked up a gentle back and forth motion, enjoying the wet warmth that wrapped around her finger. “Love,” Buffy panted. “I love – I looooove you, Willow.” Buffy had moaned as Willow had curled her finger against the upper walls of Buffy’s flesh. The sounds of Buffy beating her fists against the bed reached the witch’s ears and she smiled, knowing that she was getting close.

                “Let go, sweetie,” Willow encouraged her lover. “Fall into it and I’ll catch you.” She ran her tongue once over the hood of Buffy’s clit. “Trust me.” Wrapping her mouth around the clit again, Willow moaned low and loud before redoubling her licking. Willow curled her finger a second time and Buffy’s thrashing intensified.

                The Slayer bucked wildly beneath Willow’s hand, head tossing from side to side and arms flinging out aimlessly. Willow gave one last lick before pulling her mouth back, not wanting to accidently bite the bucking blonde. Both hands moved to Buffy’s thighs, affirming her presence as the Slayer rode out her orgasm. Just as Willow was beginning to worry if Buffy was alright, her movements began to calm, though her breathing was still coming in shuddering gasps.

                “You okay, Buffy,” Willow asked gently, crawling up next to the blonde as she gasped for air.

                “Yeah,” Buffy rasped out. “Yeah.” The witch began stroking Buffy’s hair again.

                “Still think you’re dreaming?” the witch teased.

                “Real,” panted the Slayer. “Def – definitely real.” Buffy’s chest continued to heave as she struggled to catch her breath. “God, Will that was so scary.”

                “Scary?” Willow questioned, reflexively wrapping her arms around the shuddering blonde.

                “I’ve never – not like that,” Buffy attempted to explain. “But you said – you said let go. And I realized I was holding on so I let go and oh my God!”

                “I’ve got you, baby,” Willow assured the panting Slayer.

                “Scary – maybe not the best word.” Buffy lay still for a moment, willing her mind to resume its proper functions. “It was – amazing. _Thank you_!” Willow could feel the raw gratitude in the Slayer’s words. “I’ve been – and let go – and I love you so much.”

                “I love you too, Buffy.” She nuzzled the Slayer’s neck affectionately. “And I think I get what you’re trying to say. It’s trust,” she informed her softly. “It can be really scary, but it’s also wonderful.”

                “Sounds about right,” Buffy conceded, finally calming enough to carry on a conversation.

                “Intimacy might be another word that applies.”

                “Scary as hell,” Buffy replied. “And consider that I’ve been to one.”

                “Yeah, but you were only there for about a second,” Willow challenged.

                “A second to you, maybe. It was at least,” Buffy pondered, “an hour for me.”

                “Buffy, the vampire Slayer,” Willow commented, “even hell can’t keep her for more than an hour.”

                “You realize we have the weirdest pillow talk in the world,” the Slayer pointed out.

                “I like the way we talk,” defended the witch.

                “I do too,” Buffy pledged, “just pointing out that we’re weird.”

                “As long as we’re together, I don’t care what we are.”

                “Trying to turn me on again?” asked the Slayer. “Pouring sweet all over me like that.”

                “Really lamenting the absence of syrup,” said Willow sadly.

                “Mmm, I’ll just have to cover you in Buffy kisses instead.”

                “Equally sweet,” the redhead acknowledged.

                “Just not right away,” Buffy qualified. “I still can’t really move.”

                “You don’t have to, you know,” said the witch calmly. “If you just wanna bask, you can.”

                “Can’t I do both?” the Slayer inquired.

                “Of course you can. I just didn’t want you to feel pressured.”

                “No pressure,” Buffy promised. “Seriously, I feel like a jellyfish right now.”

                “I told you I was confident in my abilities,” Willow said smugly.

                “I’d still like to know how you found that spot on my leg so fast.”

                “What this spot?” Willow reached down and gently prodded the sensitive area with her finger.

                “Uhhh,” Buffy responded, arching into the touch.

                “Mostly luck,” said the redhead, pulling her hand back up to rest on Buffy’s stomach. “Well, luck and paying attention when you were exploring earlier.”

                “I started at the bottom of your legs,” countered Buffy.

                “Yeah, but you weren’t really hoping to find anything down there,” the witch replied knowingly. “You were looking for a journey.”

                “And so you guessed I had a sweet spot near the top of my legs?”

                “Yup.”

                “What would you have done if you didn’t find anything?” the Slayer challenged.

                “Played it off as part of my routine,” Willow answered readily. “Maybe a few kisses on the other side and then back to the middle. I was sort of counting on the erogenous zone though. We were a little out of the moment so I needed something to pull you in.”

                “I got back in the moment when you flipped me over,” Buffy pointed out. “Assertive Willow is a major turn on.”

                “Filing that one away for future reference,” Willow noted. “Could lead to a dominance problem though; I like assertive Buffy.”

                “We can take turns,” the Slayer said reassuringly. “Besides, you don’t want me to rip all of your shirts do you?”

                “Did I mention how hot that was?”

                “I’m a little fuzzy on the details,” said Buffy. “I had this really hot girl’s tits in my face. Kinda distracting.”

                “Really hot?” Willow questioned. “Was there a third girl in here that I didn’t know about?”

                “Nope. My Willow’s a major hottie.” Buffy let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer to the redhead. “Wanna know your final grades?”

                “Ooh,” Willow squealed excitably, “can I?”

                “Kissing remains the same,” Buffy began. “A plus and a gold star.”

                “And nipples?” Willow asked.

                “Also the same,” said Buffy. “Sorry, but you didn’t really get a chance to apply yourself to the coursework.”

                “It’s not my fault the instructor kept cancelling classes,” Willow pouted.

                “The University of Buffy will let you retake the course at a later date.”

                “They better,” the witch said with a nod. “What with all the sexual favors I did for the dean.”

                “You may have already been informed, but you earned the gold star in sweet spots.”

                “Yeah, my instructor kinda let it slip out during the exam,” Willow planted a single soft kiss on Buffy’s neck.

                “Yes, miss Summers has a habit of letting things slip out in the heat of the moment.”

                “And it was a very – hot moment,” Willow agreed.

                “The whole university is still buzzing about it.”

                “So,” prompted the witch, “how did I do in my new courses?”

                “Very well,” Buffy complimented. “In the areas of pussy licking and mind-blowing orgasms,” she prefaced, “you performed exceptionally. Unfortunately-”

                “Unfortunately?” Willow’s eyes widened.

                “Your scores were much too high,” said Buffy, smiling widely. “The university has been unable to assign you a letter grade.”

                “You know that actually happened to me my first year in high school.”

                “You’re such a nerd,” Buffy teased. “A very, very – sexy nerd.”

                “At least I’m attracted to normal people,” Willow retorted. “Unlike a certain girl I know who has a thing for nerds.”

                “Probably one of those crazy girls who hangs out in cemeteries a lot,” Buffy nodded solemnly. “I’m guessing there’s some intimacy issues there.”

                “Oh yeah, definitely. Not to mention she’s a vampire Slayer who likes it when people bite her neck.”

                “Hey,” Buffy exclaimed defensively. “Slaying’s a totally different scenario.”

                “Is that why you’ve been bitten – three times.”

                “Willow, really,” Buffy said softly. “That’s not okay.”

                “Oh God, I’m sorry.” She kissed the Slayer’s cheek. “I-I was just trying to do the teasing thing.”

                “It was only sexy once.” Both girls froze. Buffy clapped a hand over her mouth, wondering how that had slipped out.

                “Hey, it’s okay.” Willow tugged at Buffy’s hand stubbornly. “I mean, I hope you don’t go get yourself bitten or anything, but it’s okay if it was sexy once.”

                “Willow, why did I say that?” Buffy asked in a panic, finally pulling her hand away.

                “It’s okay,” said Willow again. “It’s the trust thing, remember. I _like_ that you tell me these things.”

                “But – but,” Buffy stammered.

                “Shhh. It’s okay, Buffy. Besides, I think even I would’ve liked a bite from Dracula.”

                “It wasn’t Dracula,” said Buffy quietly.

                “Then it must have been Angel,” Willow surmised.

                “Yeah.”

                “It’s still okay, you know.”

                “Y-you really don’t think it’s disgusting?”

                “I really don’t,” Willow pledged devoutly. “Whole truth, I actually think it’s a little bit sexy too.” Buffy’s eyes widened. “I already said I probably would’ve let Dracula have a taste. And I’ve imagined what it was like when you let Angel drink you.”

                “Can I make a rule?” Buffy requested.

                “Depends on the rule.”

                “Can we not talk about each other’s exes in the bedroom?”

                “Okay,” Willow assented. “I’m sorry. I guess I kinda murdered your afterglow.”

                “Yeah,” Buffy sighed. “I think you’re gonna have to take a B in afterglow. But you can make it up again later.”

                “I love you, Buffy.”

                “Your bribes are no good here,” Buffy said flatly. “Love me all you like, but you still owe me a stellar afterglow.”

                “I’ll give you a hundred,” vowed the witch. “And since trust is about reciprocation-”

                “I still love the nerdy talk, but I think you need to break that one down for me,” Buffy interrupted.

                “Think golden rule,” Willow replied. “Trust is about both of us trusting each other. So, I’m gonna tell you one of my crazy kinks.”

                “You have crazy kinks?” the Slayer questioned.

                “Buffy, I’m pretty sure everybody has at least one,” the witch stated bluntly.

                “And here I thought you were as vanilla as ice cream.”

                “That’s another kink,” said Willow with a smile, “we can address that later if you’re interested.”

                “So what’s your naughty secret?” Buffy asked, aching with anticipation.

                The witch leaned in and whispered quietly in the Slayer’s ear.

                “Is there,” Buffy began quietly, “is there any way we could make that happen?”

                “What?” Willow searched for a sign that the Slayer might be pulling her leg.

                “Like, maybe with magic or something,” Buffy suggested.

                “I have found _the_ perfect woman,” Willow announced happily. “You seriously like my crazy fantasies?”

                “I’d love to do that to you,” said Buffy.

                “What if I was doing it to you?”

                “Also good,” Buffy assured her. “It’d be fun to take turns.”

                “I’m suddenly very horny.”

                “So can you really do it?”

                “I’ll have to do some research,” answered the witch. “Definitely not this time.”

                “I didn’t mean this time,” Buffy clarified. “This time should probably be mostly vanilla.”

                “So, wanna hear about the ice cream fantasy?” Willow’s eyes were light and happy now.

                “Is it anything like the syrup fantasy?” the Slayer guessed.

                “Pretty much,” replied the redhead. “I have a lot of fantasies like that one.”

                “As long as we’re still talking sweets, I’m still interested. I think the syrup one is more practical though,” she added as an afterthought.

                “Don’t they have an ice cream machine at the Doublemeat Palace?”

                “We are _not_ having sex at the Doublemeat Palace,” Buffy countered flatly. “And I don’t even work there anymore.”

                “We’ll just have to do that one the hard way then,” Willow decided.

                “Such a determined little witch.”

                “If I throw out my arm scooping ice cream then you have to massage it for a month.”

                “You could just let your big, strong Slayer do the scooping,” Buffy leaned in and started kissing Willow’s neck.

                “We’d probably have to put towels down,” Willow noted thoughtfully. “And of course there’s a logical follow up to the messy fantasies.”

                “The shower fantasies,” Buffy supplied with a smile.

                “I love you, Buffy,” the witch said with warmth in her tone.

                “I love you too, Will.” She kissed the gorgeous redhead affectionately. “All the food talk is making me kinda hungry.”

                “Does that mean you’re ready to eat me?” Willow asked seductively.

                “Wicked witch is wicked,” Buffy teased, moving to straddle her lover’s hips. “And she’s also a mind reader.” Their lips met again, more passionately. Buffy had a thoughtful look on her face as their lips separated.

                “Sorry,” said Willow, forming her own theories about the look on Buffy’s face. “I guess I have Buffy-breath, huh?”

                “No,” Buffy said vaguely. “I mean yes, you do,” she corrected, “but it’s okay. I’m pretty much indifferent to it. Not good, not bad, just there.”

                “I’ll go ahead and tell you in advance, I like the way I taste. So feel free to kiss me passionately after you’re done.”

                “You are deliciously kinky,” Buffy commented before kissing her lover once more. Right hand steadying herself on the bed, Buffy’s left hand began to lightly draw circles around Willow’s right breast. “So,” she kissed the witch’s cheek, “if I’m taking tips from what you did when you were exploring me, does that mean there’s a sweet spot on your neck?”

                “You already found that one,” Willow informed the Slayer.

                “You mean this one?” Buffy asked innocently as she began to lick the hollow of the witch’s neck.

                “That’s the one,” said Willow, satisfaction layering her tone.

                “I seem to remember two other spots.” Buffy feigned concentration, kissing her way down Willow’s chest and drawing her legs in to sit more comfortably between the witch’s spread thighs. “Two spots that make my wicked witch purr like a kitten.” She kissed the tops of Willow’s breasts. “If only I could remember where they were. If only they stood out in some way.”

                “Ahhh fuck,” Willow moaned as Buffy kissed in circles around her left breast.

                “Patience,” Buffy told her.

                “You’re such a tease.”

                “I only tease you because I love you.” The Slayer licked the witch’s areola.

                “Sometimes I think you love me too much.”

                “Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?” Buffy smiled against her lover’s skin and Willow whined in protest. The Slayer took Willow’s nipple into her mouth and sucked.

                “Ooh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Willow responded rapidly. Buffy’s left hand traveled down the witch’s stomach, slipping beneath her panties. She felt wetness and patch of soft hair. “Is that okay?” the redhead asked nervously. “I can start shaving if you want.”

                “Do whatever’s most comfortable for you, Will,” the Slayer advised. “I’m fine with anything.” She inserted her finger into Willow’s opening, marveling at how incredibly wet her witch had become.

                “You like?” Willow inquired with a mischievous smile.

                “I like a lot,” said Buffy, experimentally moving her finger in different ways.

                “Mmm.” The redhead squirmed and arched into the Slayer’s touch.

                “Does my wicked witch like what I’m doing to her?”

                “Uh-huhhh.” Willow nodded vigorously as Buffy mimicked the finger curling action that the witch had performed earlier.

                “I’ve been thinking,” Buffy said, stopping to plant kisses on Willow’s breasts, “maybe I should have a pet name too.” She moved upward. “Can you think of any good names?”

                “Ahhh God,” moaned the redhead as Buffy started licking her neck again.

                “Maybe,” said Buffy. It took Willow a moment to realize what the Slayer was talking about. “I’d get really picky about you taking it in vain though.

                “Buffyyyy,” Willow begged, feeling the Slayer’s thumb just above her clit.

                “I’m already Buffy,” the blonde replied softly. “But it might work. You just look deep into my eyes and let it roll off your tongue.”

                “Buffy,” she panted again. “Oh Buffy, please.”

                “I’m starting to think you might want something.” Buffy moved her thumb back and forth, still just above Willow’s aching clit.

                “I want – you,” Willow pleaded.

                “Me?” Gently, the Slayer added a second finger inside Willow’s warm core.

                “Ohhh yes. Oh yes, Buffy.”

                “Tell me what you want.”

                “Fuck my pussy,” Willow cried out as Buffy’s fingers began a slow pumping rhythm.

                “Maybe my name could be soap,” the Slayer suggested. “Then I could wash out your mouth.”

                “Fuck me, soap,” said Willow with a giggle. Buffy raised her face to kiss her lover.

                “Have you ever thought about that?” asked the Slayer seductively. “When you’re showering and you start to get hot. Then the soap passes over your-” Buffy pressed it with her thumb as she spoke the word, “-clit.”

                “YES!” Willow shouted. “Fuck yes!” As Buffy’s thumb retreated again, Willow whimpered softly.

                “Your pussy’s so wet,” Buffy noted happily. “I love the sound it makes. Every – time – I pump –my fingers – into you.” She emphasized her words with vigorous pushes of her fingers.

                “I like hearing you say that word,” Willow complimented.

                “Which word?” Buffy teased, planting kisses from shoulder to shoulder. “Fingers,” she guessed playfully.

                “Not f-fingers,” Willow panted.

                “Wwwwet,” Buffy said slow and sensuously.

                “Not – wet.”

                “Love,” suggested the Slayer.

                “Also a good word.”

                “Maybe you need to tell me which word.” Buffy returned yet again to Willow’s neck.

                “Pussy,” rasped the witch.

                “Mmm, pussy,” Buffy repeated. “You like it when I talk about your warm – wet – tight…” she paused, listening to the increased rate of Willow’s panting, “…pussy.”

                “You’re so good to me,” said Willow with a warm smile.

                “Just – reciprocating.”

                “Oh God yes!” Willow groaned as Buffy’s thumb brushed her clit a second time. And then Buffy’s fingers withdrew. “NO!” shouted the witch. “Oh God, Buffy – please no. Please don’t stop,” she begged.

                “Not stopping,” the Slayer reassured her lover. She sat up, grasping the waistband of Willow’s panties with both hands. The redhead brought her legs together in front of Buffy as the panties were pulled off hurriedly. Willow’s breathing quickened eagerly.

                “Now let’s see…” Buffy shifted herself down the bed until her face was level with the witch’s waist. “I think there was a sweet spot,” she curled Willow’s leg up to her body, “right about here.” Willow moaned as the Slayer began to kiss and lick the back of her thigh.

                “There’s a sweeter spot – to your left,” Willow encouraged.

                “Wonder where that could be,” Buffy mumbled. The fingers of her left hand combed gently through the witch’s soft red curls.

                “Pleeeeeaaaase,” Willow groaned, bucking her hips impatiently. Buffy kissed her way up to the inside of the witch’s thigh and then began moving toward the center at a tantalizingly slow speed. “Oh Buffy, please.” Willow’s moans were low and desperate. For the third time, Buffy’s thumb lightly grazed Willow’s clit and the witch whimpered her approval.

                “I love you, wicked witch,” Buffy said softly as her kisses began to reach soft hair and she could feel warmth radiating from her lover’s heated skin.

                “Love – too,” said Willow, eyes rolling in pleasure as Buffy’s tongue flicked once against her clit.

                “Lookie what I found,” Buffy announced happily, giving the clit another short lick. “Now what was that word again?” Buffy gently kissed the clit once. “I’m so forgetful.” She began trailing her tongue in repeated ellipses, up one lip and down the other.

                “Uhhh,” Willow groaned in reply. “So good, Buffy,” she praised. “Love, love, love, love, love.”

                “Love too,” said Buffy with a grin, focusing now on Willow’s clit, lapping eagerly.

                “Yes! Fuck! Love!” Willow screamed blissfully. “Lick – fuck – fingers,” she gasped. Buffy’s right hand began tracing the back of Willow’s thigh again. “Fingers – pussy,” tried the witch. The Slayer brought her left hand in under her chin as she continued to lick, inserting one finger into the warm moisture. “Twooooo,” moaned Willow. Buffy gently added a second finger, pumping them slowly as her tongue moved in short circles around Willow’s clit.

                “Love you.” Willow’s moans went up an octave under the new treatment she was receiving. “Love – Buffy – fuuuuuuck!” Buffy released Willow’s thigh, bringing her hand up to the witch’s stomach, holding her steady as she began to writhe against Buffy’s tongue. Her moans lost the remnants of coherent words as Buffy lapped rapidly at her clit. The Slayer smiled to herself as she felt Willow’s legs quivering on either side of her. The right leg was twitching repeatedly as if Willow were trying to kick something just out of her reach. Buffy continued to lick persistently as she pumped her fingers, desperate to push Willow over the edge.

                “Come for me, Willow,” she begged quickly between licks. After a short second’s writhing, Buffy curled both fingers that were inside the witch and heard a piercing shriek in reply. Willow’s legs shuddered uncontrollably, thigh muscles rippling on either side of Buffy’s neck. Buffy pressed her lips softly against Willow’s clit as the redhead continued to moan and shiver. The sensation of Willow’s inner walls pressing around Buffy’s fingers was nearly overwhelming.

                As Willow’s movements began to calm, Buffy slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them clean while the witch watched.

                “You,” Willow panted heavily, “you like it then?”

                “I heard somewhere that taste is seventy percent smell,” Buffy answered, continuing to clean her fingers. “Yes, I like it a lot.” She leaned down again and lapped at the source.

                “God, that was amazing Buffy.” Willow’s head hit the pillow and she arched her back contentedly. “I’m still not convinced that you’ve never done this before.”

                “I swear you got my lesbian cherry,” Buffy assured her, kissing her way up Willow’s stomach. “But I did good?” she asked.

                “You were fantastic,” Willow pledged.

                “I’m glad.” Buffy curled up next to Willow, laying her head on the witch’s chest and listening as her heart rate returned to normal. “I love my Willow,” she purred, perfectly content.

                “I love my Buffy,” the redhead replied immediately, leaning down and kissing the blonde’s forehead.

                “I think I’ve been having prophecy dreams,” Buffy added quietly.

                “Maybe hooded murderers aren’t the best topic for afterglow,” Willow pointed out.

                “Not those,” said Buffy. “Well – less of those,” she corrected. “Lately I’ve been dreaming a lot about you.”

                “What?” Willow’s tone sounded distressed. “Oh my God, am I gonna die?”

                “What? No,” Buffy assured her quickly. “I mean this,” she clarified. “Us.”

                “Oh.”

                “I’ve been dreaming about it for weeks. I guess I’m trying to say that this is like a dream come true.”

                “You probably should have started with that part.” Willow began lightly stroking Buffy’s shoulder with the tips of her fingers. “So what was dream-Willow like?”

                “Similar in some ways, different in others,” said Buffy, half-shrugging from her curled up position.

                “Did I meet expectations?” asked the redhead.

                “You exceeded them,” Buffy said firmly. “The seizure-like orgasm was definitely not predicted.”

                “You actually had me a little worried with that,” Willow confessed.

                “I had me a little worried too. Remember, with the scary?”

                “Yeah. Hopefully I won’t scare you every time,” said Willow kindly.

                “Trust is definitely of the good,” Buffy responded. “I’m not saying it won’t take some getting used to, but it’s worth it. I-it’s what I need,” she added quietly. “It’s what I’ve been missing.”

                “Just remember that I’m here for you,” Willow reminded. “Not a thing in this world could make me stop loving you. I’m always gonna be your best friend. And I hope you’ll always let me be your lover too.”

                “I will,” Buffy vowed. “I always will.”

                “I need to tell you something,” Willow half-whispered. “Really this time.” Buffy looked up at her lover’s face. “I need you to know – you make me feel the same.” A weighted silence filled the air. “I’m sorry about the no exes rule, but you make me feel like Tara did.”

                “Willow,” said Buffy softly, tears forming in her eyes.

                “I was afraid I’d never feel like this again…but I do.”

                “Thank you,” Buffy whispered, unsure of how else to respond.

                “Thank _you_,” Willow added. “It feels like coming back to life.”

                “I guess that evens us out,” said Buffy, wiping the tears from her eyes.

                “Except you actually did bring me back from feeling like hell,” Willow pointed out. “So still – odd.”

                “You showed me heaven on earth,” Buffy countered. “Even.”

                They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and then broke out into identical mischievous grins.

                “Wanna go again?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**:::Fun Fact Theatre:::**

**Me**: You know, kids, every time you read a fic without reviewing… Well, you tell them, Giles.

**Giles**: Yes, uh… Angel nails a puppy to the…

**Buffy**: (interrupts) Skip it.

**Giles**: Uh, but it…

**Buffy**: I don’t wanna know. I don’t have a puppy. Skip it.

**Giles**: Right you are.

**Me**: Ah well, I think you got the picture, right?


End file.
